


Senshi at Sea - part 2 of 2

by awriterfandf



Series: Sailor Moon - an alternate reality [18]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterfandf/pseuds/awriterfandf
Summary: (Part 2 of 2)
Series: Sailor Moon - an alternate reality [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095488





	Senshi at Sea - part 2 of 2

**Senshi at Sea**

Part 2 of 2

. . . . .

Chapter 14:

The security man briskly led Taro and the two girls to an unfamiliar part of the ship, deep within its massive hull. Arriving at his office, he swung open the door and gestured, "After you."

The teens found themselves in a small dull gray room containing a single desk, two large metal filing cabinets and several chairs lined up against the far wall. Another uniformed man was sitting behind the desk doing paperwork. Upon one of the chairs sat Ito Yuji. The boy looked up upon their arrival, smiled sheepishly and waved at his friends. "Hi."

In three quick strides Makoto was at his side. "Yuji-chan, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Mako-chan. Sorry about ruining everyone's dinner like this."

The brunette grinned. "We're here to bust you out of this place, honey. Ready to go over the wall with me?"

Yuji stood and hugged his girl. "Definitely!"

"Your brother, I assume?" Isamu asked the older boy.

"Hai! That's him. And he did have my permission to enter my cabin, officer." He laughed, "How was your time in prison, Yuji-chan?"

"Boring, Taro-chan. Boring and... very embarrassing."

"It appears that we were mistaken after all, Ito-san" the officer apologized with a deep bow. "Gomen nasai. You're free to go."

The four teens quickly left the office and walked back toward the restaurant. "Taro-love, why did you send Yuji to our room?" Minako asked.

"Uh... I'm still trying to find something I lost earlier, sweetheart. Yuji offered to take a quick look for me."

"During our dinner?" the blonde wondered aloud.

"Um... we wouldn't want to miss those fireworks, would we my sweet?" her boyfriend answered, hoping to deflect any further questions before the real reason behind Yuji's adventure came to light.

"No! Of course not, honey-love!" Satisfied for the moment, Minako kissed his cheek. Taro gave his brother a brief questioning glance and Yuji replied with a frown and subtle side-to-side shake of his head.

"Did they give you any rough treatment, honey?" Makoto asked her young man. "They'd better not have!"

"No, not at all. The only bad part was when they came into the room and found me there. That was a big surprise!" he laughed.

"The next time you're incarcerated, we'll have to have Mako-chan bake you a cake with a file inside it" Taro joked, though his heart was again heavy with worry about the missing ring.

"Don't have Usagi deliver the cake to him!" Minako giggled. "She'll eat it before it gets there. And probably eat the file too!"

"I'm telling her you said that" Makoto snickered.

"Mako-chan, you wouldn't!" the blonde gasped.

. . . . .

Ami sipped her coffee while she and her friends waited for Yuji's return. "I wonder why Yuji was in the other cabin, Ryo-kun."

"I have no idea, my love" Ryo shrugged. "But all's well that ends well."

"I believe I know why" Yuuichirou remarked before sipping his coffee.

"Oh? You think so?" Rei asked, briefly pausing to light a cigarette. "Do continue, darling."

"And it involves Minako" the Shinto apprentice added confidently.

The miko smiled, "Honey, you're playing detective again aren't you?" She told Ami, "I must admit, he's actually surprisingly good at figuring out things like this."

Her fiancee settled back comfortably in his chair. "I am, aren't I? In fact, I'm becoming so good at it, I'm thinking of changing my job title from Shinto apprentice. From now on you can call me... Inspector Kumada!"

"That's not going to happen anytime soon!" Rei laughed.

"Why do you think Yuji was in there, Yuuchirou-chan?" Usagi asked. The blonde had quickly recovered from her vending machine scare and was now contentedly resting her head against Mamoru's shoulder.

"Elementary, my dear Usagi" Yuuichirou replied. Rei rolled her eyes and groaned but her fiancee continued on with his theory, "I am convinced Taro is going to propose marriage to Minako sometime during this very cruise."

"Nani?"

"That's the way I see it, minna. If Taro sent his brother to his room, and he was caught looking under the bed by security, Yuji must have been trying to find something Taro lost. Something Taro hasn't had the chance to find himself, because-"

"Because Minako was always with him!" Ami added. "You are very good at this, Yuuichirou-chan!"

"Arigatou, Ami-chan" the apprentice answered with exaggerated modesty. "And the only thing that Taro could have lost, something he didn't want Minako to know about yet, would be..." He paused for dramatic effect.

"An engagement ring." Mamoru finished the puzzle. "Well done, Yuuichirou-chan!"

"See, Rei-chan? I am skilled at deduction!" her boyfriend chuckled. "If I do say so myself."

"Be careful not to bruise yourself with all that back-patting, lover" the raven-haired girl sighed. "I hope the Orient Venus doesn't sink from the weight of all the smug you have at the moment!"

"Sugoi! Minako's getting engaged too!" Usagi blurted. "Mamo-chan, isn't that wonderful?"

"It's great news, Usako. But if Yuuichirou is correct, there's a possibility the ring may still be missing."

"I'll ask Yuji if he found it!" Usagi decided.

"Baka!" Rei hissed. "Don't you dare say one word about it! If anyone mentions the ring now, Minako won't be surprised when Taro proposes. Don't ruin their big moment."

"Oh! That's right! Then I won't say a word" the blonde nodded.

"Minna, we should all pretend that we still don't know what's going on" Ryo suggested. "It may be better for Minako if everyone seems just as surprised as she is when Taro asks her to marry him."

"My lips are sealed!" Usagi promised.

Rei laughed, "Now that's an impossible dream! You'd starve to death in half an hour!"

"Quiet, Rei-chan!" Usagi abruptly whispered, "Sshhh! Here they come! Quick, everyone act natural!" Excited, she reached for her coffee but bumped the rim of the half-filled cup with her fingers, tipping it over. "Oops! I made a mess!"

"You're taking that 'act natural' thing just a bit too far, Usagi-chan" the miko muttered.

"Welcome back to the free world, Yuji-chan" Mamoru grinned at the younger boy.

Yuji and his girl retook their seats. "Remember me, everyone? Yuji the ex-con?"

Makoto snickered, "Trouble must run in my family. Someday we'll have to tell this story to our future daughter, Yuji honey." She unconsciously picked up a napkin and began mopping up Usagi's coffee spill.

"I'd rather forget all about it if that's ok with you" her embarassed young man blushed.

"While we're on the subject, why were you acting so weird when that security officer came to our table, Usagi-chan?" Rei quizzed the blonde. "What were you trying to hide?"

Her friend's smile faded. "I... um... broke the glass window in a vending machine, Rei-chan" she murmured. "But it was an accident! The stupid thing was trying to steal my snack money!"

"Is that what's been bothering you all evening?" Mamoru chuckled. "Don't worry, my princess. I'll pay for any damages incurred."

"Arigatou, Mamo-chan!" Usagi's bright smile instantly reappeared. "Now I can stop worrying about what happened and we can enjoy the fireworks together. All I need to do now is think of a way to stop that horrible wicked cruise director from bothering us."

"The Senshi of Love knows how!" Minako exclaimed. "Usagi-chan, every time she comes near Mamoru, just do this!" She suddenly pulled Taro close and kissed the wide-eyed boy deeply and passionately.

"Minako-chan, stop that!" Rei pleaded. "People are staring at you! We're in a public restaurant, remember?"

After the young lovers' lips finally parted, Minako turned to wink at the miko. "I know we're in a restaurant, Rei-chan. That kiss was my dessert!"

. . . . .

"Can you believe those two?" Rei grumbled as she closed the door of her cabin. "Making out like that in public! What's next? Sex on the tennis court?"

Yuuichirou gave his fiancee a silly grin. "I wonder what that would be like?"

"Now don't you start!" the miko groaned. "Let's keep those intimate moments where they belong, lover. Right here in our own private room."

"Like... now?" Yuuichirou smiled.

"It's very tempting" Rei answered coyly. "And there's still an hour before the fireworks display begins." She took her man in her arms, her violet eyes twinkling mischievously. "Do you think we have the time?"

Yuuichirou immediately whisked the girl up off her feet and cradling her in his arms, carried her effortlessly over to their bed. "Yuuichirou-chan!" the miko gasped in pleasant surprise. "What are you doing?"

He whispered tenderly as he eased her head gently onto the pillow, "Answering your question, my darling Rei."

. . . . .

Usagi stood with sternly folded arms and her back against her cabin door. "Before we go, I want you to promise me you'll keep away from that nasty woman, Mamo-chan."

"I'll try my very best, Usako" he vowed. "Please forget about her. How about we take a nice romantic stroll around the ship together before we head up on deck? Maybe that will help take your mind off Sayuri."

"Don't you ever say that evil name again!" the frustrated blonde wailed. "I'm going to have nightmares about her!"

"I'm sorry, Usako. Honestly, I'd have forgotten all about that cruise director if you didn't keep bringing her into the conversation."

"Fine! Then I won't mention her again either!" Usagi miffed. "This cruise would be so perfect if it wasn't for... her."

Mamoru smiled. "For who, Usako?"

Usagi beamed, "That's what I wanted to hear you say!" She grabbed his arm. "Come on, Mamo-chan! Let's take that walk and you can tell me how much you love me. And only me."

"My princess, telling you how much love I have in my heart for you would take an eternity."

"Then you should start now!" Usagi giggled. "No sense in wasting any more time!"

. . . . .

"I just need to freshen up, honey-love. I won't be long!" Minako kissed her Taro before heading into the bathroom. Her head popped out through the door. "Think of me!"

"Every waking minute, my beautiful goddess" he smiled at the love of his life. Minako giggled and blew him a kiss before disappearing back inside and closing the door behind her.

'But first I have to find that ring!' Taro mused. 'Where could it have gone?' He paced around the room, peering first under the table and then beneath a small writing desk near the window. 'Nothing' he frowned.

With his options running out, he walked over to the closet and examined every corner beneath the hanging clothing. 'I'll check my jacket again. There isn't anywhere else left to look.' His inside pocket was, as he suspected, still empty. After rubbing his chin in frustration, he idly began checking the outside pockets as an afterthought. His fingers touched a folded tissue deep in the right-hand side pocket and the young man's face broke into a relieved grin. 'There you are! How did you get in there? I'm sure I put you inside my jacket.'

Feeling as though the weight of the entire world had just been lifted from his shoulders, he scooped up the ring and slipped it securely into a pocket of the pants he was wearing. 'Tonight's the night' he decided. 'Minako my sweet, I hope you're ready for a very big surprise!'

Chapter 15:

The seas were unusually calm off the coast of Japan that evening with scarcely a ripple blemishing the surface. With total darkness all around the cruise ship, the Orient Venus slowed as nine p.m. neared, a tiny man-made island of light drifting within the vast ocean. In one of the vessel's many passageways, Tsukino Usagi was enjoying a strawberry ice cream cone as she and her fiancee made their way toward the rear of the ship.

"I have a feeling Taro is going to propose tonight" she said between licks. "I hope he found the missing ring."

"I do too, Usako" Mamoru replied. "If so, that will leave Makoto and Yuji as the last of our friends to get engaged."

"If Yuji doesn't propose to Mako-chan soon, I'm going to have a long talk with him!" Usagi decided. "I want everyone to be just as happy together as we are, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru chuckled, "You shouldn't pressure Yuji, my princess. I'm sure he'll ask for Makoto's hand as soon just as he possibly can. And when he feels it's the appropriate time, of course."

"I hope so" the pretty blonde beside him sighed. "I don't want Mako-chan to feel bad about being left out."

Nearing the exit they found Rei and Yuuichirou waiting for them. The couple from the Hikawa Jinja appeared very relaxed and content and the miko smiled happily as Usagi and Mamoru strolled up. "Ready for tonight's big event?" Rei asked.

"Someone's in a really good mood!" Usagi giggled. "That's nice!"

"Does it show that much?" The raven-haired girl cuddled against her fiancee's side, exchanging tender glances with her handsome young lover. A few moments later, three other couples gathered with them in the hallway.

"Rei and Yuuichirou have been studying chemistry again!" Usagi announced, much to the young miko's embarrassment.

"Do you have to tell everyone?" Rei groaned. "Why don't you go on the ship's public address system and broadcast it to all the passengers, Usagi-chan? You really should try using a little tact when very personal things are involved."

"I'm tactful!" the blonde answered. "I even have a plan to get rid of that evil cruise witch. Just watch how tactful I can be!"

Rei and Makoto looked warily at each other. "More trouble on the way" the brunette chuckled.

"I won't cause any problems, Mako-chan" Usagi promised. "Especially not tonight! I wouldn't want to spoil Minako's big-"

"Usagi-chan!" Ami's urgent whisper silenced the blonde. "We aren't supposed to know yet."

"Gomen!" Usagi stuttered. "I mean, I don't want to spoil Minako's view of the fireworks. Hai, that's it!"

"I'm sure I'll be seeing lots of fireworks, Usagi-chan... later tonight with Taro in my cabin!" Minako giggled.

"Hai, no doubt you will" Makoto muttered. "Yuji honey, let's go find ourselves a good spot." The other couples followed the brunette and her boyfriend outside.

The very stern of the ship from where the fireworks were to be launched had been cordoned off for safety reasons and a large number of passengers had already gathered on deck near the thick ropes. "It's so crowded out here!" Usagi muttered. "And I'm short. I won't see anything!"

"Let's watch from further back, near that doorway over there" Mamoru gestured. "We don't need to stand that close, Usako. The fireworks will explode high up." He escorted his odango-haired young lady toward the vessel's structure and they stopped near a door.

"I don't want to be too far away from Minako and Taro when the fireworks are finished, Mamo-chan. I want to see Minako's reaction if Taro proposes to her tonight."

The other teens also separated into pairs and Taro led his girl off to one side of the ship where the crowd was much thinner. Her eyes were aglow with love as he gathered her in his arms. "I hope tonight will be a very special night for you. One that you will never forget, my beautiful Minako."

"Hai. Me too, my Taro-love" she replied softly.

Her young man caught Yuji's eye and he smiled, giving his nearby brother an affirmative nod. Yuji responded with a grin and a quick thumbs-up.

Makoto noticed the silent exchange and asked, "What's that all about, Yuji honey? Do you and Taro have some kind of secret code?"

"It's a brother thing, Mako-chan" Yuji chuckled.

The floodlights that had illuminated the deck dimmed precisely at nine, and soon after the first rocket streaked upward, bursting high above the ship in a colorful flower pattern.

"Ohh! So pretty!" Usagi gasped. "I could watch this for hours!"

Another rocket soon followed, and then another, until the sky above the Orient Venus was ablaze in shimmering light.

Usagi stood in front of her fiancee with her young man's arms wrapped around her. She leaned back against him for a better look skyward, snuggling her head against his chest. "That one is all silver stars, Mamo-chan!" she exclaimed.

"I do hope you're enjoying the show so far, Chiba-san."

A familiar and unwelcome female voice brought the blonde's buoyant mood crashing back down to earth. Sayuri closed the door she had emerged from and walked up to stand behind Mamoru.

"Considering we're at sea it's quite an impressive display, Kono-san " Mamoru answered. "Does this happen on every cruise?"

"Not every one, Chiba-san. Only during special occasions when we think it will add a more romantic touch for certain... discerning adult passengers. Much like yourself." She purred, "Fireworks are enjoyed by children, but I think it truly takes two adults like you and I to fully appreciate their beauty, wouldn't you agree?"

Usagi's expression quickly changed from annoyance to indignant rage. She slipped free from her fiancee's arms and whirled around. "What do you mean by that? Are you calling me a child?"

"Oh, Tsukino-chan! I'm sorry. I didn't notice you there" Sayuri lied.

"Why not? Because I'm younger than you and not very tall?"

"Usako, please!" Mamoru tried to intervene but the situation continued to rapidly escalate.

"Of course not, Tsukino-chan." The cruise director continued as though she were talking to a small child. "I was merely discussing the nature of fireworks with your boyfriend."

"He's not just my boyfriend! He's my fiancee!" Usagi growled back. "There's a big difference!" She raised her left hand. "I know it's kind of dark out here so I'm giving you a better look at my engagement ring. Do you see it?"

"I see it." The cruise director smiled sweetly. "And it's a very beautiful ring too. Something I'm quite surprised to see on the finger of such a young girl."

"Well take a good look because there it is! And it's mine! Just like my Mamo-chan is!"

Usagi's raised voice reached Rei's ears during a gap between explosions. "I knew this would happen!" she muttered to her fiancee. "Usagi is causing another scene."

"Think we should go over and help?" Yuuichirou asked.

Before Rei could answer, a tall brunette who had also overheard the growing commotion came striding out of the back of the crowd along with her boyfriend. "Time to give Usagi a little moral support, Yuji-chan." With a sigh, the raven-haired miko and her Yuuichirou followed along behind them.

"Whatever are you talking about, Tsukino-chan?" Sayuri said innocently. "I completely understand that Chiba-san is currently spoken for. And eventually, when you're finally old enough, you may indeed marry him. But... isn't that a long way off?" Her condescending smile grew wider. "A lot can happen in a man's life between now and then."

At the same time, out of earshot of the confrontation between Usagi and the cruise director, Minako was sharing a soft kiss with her Taro beneath another brilliant orange and pink starburst. Taro gazed lovingly into his girlfriend's glimmering blue eyes, his heart overflowing with love for the girl who had twice captured his life. "My Minako... my beautiful goddess... there's something I'd like to ask you tonight. Something I've longed to ask you since the day we first met."

Minako's face seemed aglow with love. "Hai! Please ask, Taro-love! Ask me anything!"

Ami squeezed her Ryo's hand as they discreetly watched from a respectful distance near the ship's railing. "It won't be long now, Ryo-kun!"

"Listen, you!" The anger in Usagi's words was more fierce than Mamoru had ever witnessed. "I'm warning you for the last time. Leave us alone!"

"You're warning me?" Sayuri giggled. "How cute!"

"I think this has gone on long enough" Mamoru spoke. "Kono-san, please allow me the opportunity to make my position clear." Makoto and Rei arrived with their guys in tow and clustered protectively around their future queen as he continued, "You are indeed correct in assuming that Usagi and I haven't set a wedding date yet. And it is partially because of the fact that Usagi is still in high school. But we will be wed, and I will spend each and every moment before that happy day, and every day of my life afterward, with the only woman I will ever love." He took Usagi's hand in his. "I hope I've made myself understood."

Sayuri took a half-step back, noticing Rei's disapproving frown and Makoto's best 'bring-it-on' scowl. "You have, Chiba-san" she nodded. "Perfectly well." She spun on her heel and disappeared inside the ship as the fireworks display reached its climax. A final thunderous burst of pyrotechnics dazzled the heavens above the teens.

"Mamo-chan!" With tears filling her eyes, Usagi flung her arms around her prince. "I love you so!"

At that same instant, with the diamond ring now glittering on Minako's finger, the newest engaged couple on the Orient Venus stood entwined in one another's arms, their lips pressed together in joy. Ami and Ryo came over, both applauding Minako and Taro, and after the lengthy passionate kiss had ended, sharing their congratulations with the couple.

"My Taro! You've made me the happiest girl in the world! I love you!" Minako kissed him again before giving Ami and her fiancee a big smile. "We're officially engaged!" she bubbled.

"It looks like you timed your proposal question to match the fireworks show's finale perfectly, Taro-chan" Ryo grinned.

"I didn't intend to, Ryo-chan. It just worked out that way!"

Ami's boyfriend blushed red when Minako turned to wink at him, "The real fireworks are only just beginning, Ryo-chan!" She promptly began leading Taro back to their cabin with a parting wave to Ami and Ryo. "See you two lovebirds later! Much later!" she added with a giggle before they vanished into the dispersing crowd.

"That's four of us engaged now, Ryo-kun" Ami smiled. "Next it will be Mako-chan's turn. Did you enjoy the display tonight? Uh... the fireworks, I meant."

"Hai. It was really good, Ami my love." He said, "So... do you have any special evening plans for us in that brilliant mind of yours?"

The blue-haired girl replied coyly, "My Ryo-kun, it doesn't take a genius to discover my plans for you and me tonight. Let's go back to our cabin where we can catch up on our... studying."

. . . . .

"I'm so proud of you, Mamo-chan!" Usagi beamed up at her fiancee. "You really told that nasty witch a thing or two!"

"Thanks for bringing a peaceful end to everything, Mamoru-san" Rei added appreciatively. "I thought for a moment there Usagi was going to punch the cruise director right in the nose!"

"I should have, Rei-chan!" Usagi said. "Maybe now you'll believe me when I say I can handle problems. At least... sometimes."

"Only the problems you don't create yourself" Rei teased. "The ones you cause are beyond anyone's ability to deal with!"

"I wonder where the others disappeared to in such a hurry?" Makoto mused as the elevator neared their deck. "I lost track of Minako and Taro during Usagi's little spat. Ami and Ryo are missing too."

The elevator slowed and its doors slid smoothly open, allowing the three remaining couples to emerge. At the other end of the long corridor, two elderly ladies were walking slowly toward their room.

Makoto glowered angrily at them. "I bet those are the two old busybodies who reported you to security, Yuji-chan. I'm tempted to go tell them to mind their own business from now on!" She watched them draw near Minako's cabin and one of the women paused, adjusting her glasses to read a piece of paper attached to its door. The old lady peered at it for a moment, gasped, and whispered something to her sister. Aghast, they both crossed the hall and disappeared into their cabin as quickly as they could move, slamming their door closed behind them.

"What's that sign on Minako's cabin door?" Usagi wondered.

Curious, Rei walked up and read it. With a groan, she quickly snatched the paper from where it had been wedged under the room-number plaque. "Those two maniacs! I'm really happy for them, but... have they no shame?"

Makoto joined her and also scanned the sheet, a page of the ship's stationery. Beneath the cruise ship's logo in Minako's handwriting were the words 'Minna! We're engaged!' Directly under that she had drawn two overlapping hearts. And beneath the hearts were the kanji:

'If this ship is rocking,

Don't bother knocking!'

"Good for them!" Makoto chuckled. "And they're even advertising the fact! Why am I not the least bit surprised?"

Rei was about to crumple the paper but a mischievous gleam appeared in the young miko's eyes. She walked over to another cabin and quietly reattached the sign to the door of Ami and Ryo's room.

"They're not going to like that very much, Rei-chan!" Usagi warned.

"Why not, Usagi-chan?" the raven-haired teen asked. "I happen to think it's entirely appropriate."

Chapter 16:

"Well! Wasn't that was an evening to remember, Yuji-chan?" Makoto locked the cabin door after the brunette and her boyfriend had retired for the night. "Usagi is finally rid of that pushy woman, and best of all your brother made it official with Minako. I just wish we were nearby when he asked her to marry him. Minako's expression would've been priceless!"

Yuji dropped into a nearby chair and pulled off his shoes. "I'm glad Taro didn't get turned down, Mako-chan. That was his biggest fear."

"Really? He was actually worried about Minako refusing his proposal?" the brunette exclaimed in surprise. "No chance of that, honey. Minako's been dying to wear Taro's ring for months now. And we both know she's not the kind of girl who likes to to waste time waiting for anything."

Her young man found himself wondering if Makoto felt the same way about a proposal from him. He explained, "We know we'll all eventually be married, sweetheart. Our children from the future are proof of that, unless Usagi is right and our destinies really can change. But Taro thought Minako might have wanted to finish high school first before becoming formally engaged."

His girlfriend laughed, "Yuji honey, I know for a fact that Minako would have said yes to Taro tonight if they were both only ten years old! That girl is crazy mad in love with him. And I have to admit, they do make the perfect couple."

"As perfect a couple as Kino Makoto and Ito Yuji are?" her boyfriend asked.

"I think that would have to be a tie, sweetheart. Just like every other couple in our little group, it really feels like you and I were made for each other." Makoto walked over to the large window in her cabin, looking through it and out across the dark sea beyond the vessel. Her eyes were drawn to a bright pinpoint twinkling silently in the late-evening sky. She gazed up at it, unaware that the faraway light shining softly down on her was in fact her guardian world, the planet Jupiter. "It's funny how destiny works."

"You mean because Minako became engaged on a ship called the Orient Venus? And during a fireworks display?"

"Hai. That's part of it" the brunette answered. "I can't think of a more fitting way she and Taro could have made it official." She mused, "It happens in a different way for each of us, but somehow it's always appropriate. Ami got engaged to Ryo during a formal dance, something they both really enjoy. And Mamoru popped the question to Usagi at a dinner table in Okinawa." Makoto laughed, "Now that's fitting!"

"And Yuuichirou proposed to Rei at their Shinto shrine!" Yuji added with a chuckle. "Now that you mention it, it is odd how everything seemed to come together for everyone like that."

"Destiny, Yuji-chan." Makoto reached for her hair tie and slipped it off, freeing her soft brown hair from its ponytail. Standing at the window with her back to her young man, Yuji didn't see the faint smile of hope that graced the brunette's lips as she wrapped the green tie around her ring finger, forming it into a makeshift engagement band. After a moment she sighed wistfully, slid the tie off her finger and turned around.

She tossed the hair tie on her night table. "Remember how we first met when I was walking past your house? And the second time we ran into each other, we were in a grocery store?"

"I do. You were picking out vegetables, if I recall."

"Hai. And I fell in love with you at my old house in Nerima during a snowstorm" she continued. "Things have always seemed to be a little more... down-to-earth for us. My Yuji, I don't need any fancy fireworks or trips to far away places when our engagement day finally arrives." Her voice softened, her green eyes shimmering with love for her young man. "All I will need is... you."

Her often-shy boyfriend stood and approached her, his deep brown eyes hiding the trace of nervousness that still lurked within him. "I'm so happy to hear you say that, Mako-chan. After all" he smiled, "it would be really hard to arrange for a fireworks show inside our cabin."

"I guess it would" the brunette grinned, not immediately realizing what the boy had just implied. Her smile suddenly froze in place as Yuji took a final step close to her and paused nervously. Speechless, she watched her true love suddenly drop to bended knee, his eyes filled with love and hope as he gazed searchingly into hers.

"Mako-chan my love..." he spoke shyly, his voice not much above a whisper, "I would be so very happy if you would... be my wife." As his brother had done with Minako a short while ago, he reached into his pants pocket and brought out a piece of jewelry Makoto was sure she wouldn't see for a very long time. The glittering symbol of commitment of his undying love for her sparkled invitingly between his fingers. Her very first thought was, 'Am I dreaming?'

"Yuji-chan!" she stuttered unbelievingly. "You're... Here? Now!?"

"Hai" he smiled up at the brunette from his knee. "Could you find it in your heart to marry a poor country boy from Nerima?"

An indescribable warmth filled the girl's being as she realized that this wasn't a dream after all. She gently took his hands and helped him up. "I could. And I have. I love you, Ito Yuji. And I want nothing more in this whole world than to be your bride."

Without hesitation she extended her left hand and Yuji carefully slipped the small diamond ring onto her finger. "Arigatou, my Makoto. I truly love you. I will love you every minute of every day for the rest of our lives. Until the very end of time." He apologized, "I hope you don't mind that I couldn't arrange any fireworks or ballroom dancing for our engagement."

Makoto softly reassured him with moist eyes and a heart overflowing with love for this shy young man, "My Yuji, I wouldn't wish it were any other way. As I said before, that stuff doesn't matter to me. All I need... all I want... is you."

Holding each other in a snug embrace, they kissed. Slowly, tenderly, two teenage soul mates shared their joy, celebrating their engagement in their quiet cabin on a cruise ship drifting somewhere in the western Pacific ocean.

. . . . .

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi mumbled sleepily from her pillow. "That bright light in here is keeping me awake. Could you turn it off please?"

"Hmm?" The young man laying close beside the blonde stirred from his slumber and opened his eyes. "It's not the cabin lights, Usako. They're off. It's..." He suddenly sat bolt upright in their bed as across the room from them a small glowing sphere of energy began to intensify. Alarmed for Usagi's safety, he was about to leap out of bed and confront the mysterious intrusion when a female voice softly called out to them.

"Do not fear, children."

Usagi instantly sprang awake and sat up, hastily pulling the sheets higher to fully cover herself and her man. "Mama?"

The glowing orb drifted closer. "There is no need to be concerned, my daughter. I cannot see you or your Mamoru. Only my voice is within your presence now."

Mamoru shot Usagi a quizzical look but the blonde beside him remained surprisingly calm. "It's my mother, Mamo-chan. Queen Serenity."

"From the Moon Kingdom?" he gasped.

"It is indeed, Chiba Mamoru" the voice continued. "My daughter, my remaining energies are all but spent. This will be the last time I will have the opportunity to speak with you and your prince."

"I understand, Mama" Usagi replied sadly. Her blue eyes began to shimmer, moist with tears.

"You, your prince, and the Sailor Senshi have done well thus far, Usagi" the disembodied voice continued. "Very well indeed. And now, with the last of your court having accepted the life commitment of her boy, the next phase of your lives will soon begin."

"The next phase, Your Majesty?" Mamoru asked. Shaken to his core by the presence of the ruler of the legendary and ancient Moon Kingdom, his voice trembled in awe.

"Your future together as husband and wife, Mamoru. You have protected my daughter as only her true love could, and your devotion to her is as strong and as pure as it was so very long ago when I was a living, breathing soul and reigned over the Silver Millennium. But I am also here with a warning, that the most difficult challenges still lie ahead for you both. And for the girls who have also sworn their lives to protect my daughter as well."

"I would gladly sacrifice my life again for your daughter, my Queen. I truly love her. I have always loved her."

"There is no greater love than the willingness to lay down one's life for those whom they care about. I recognized that strength within you from the very beginning, Prince Endymion. From the very first time you travelled to my Kingdom from your planet Earth and met my young Princess Serenity. I knew you would always be true to your word, and true and loyal to her."

"I will" Mamoru vowed. "Forever."

"Stay strong, my children. Cherish one another. Stand firm against all obstacles that confront you. In your love you will find the strength you need to survive." The light began to weaken, growing dim. "Goodbye, Chiba Mamoru. Farewell Tsukino Usagi, my daughter reborn. May your days be long and happy together."

"Mama!" Usagi sobbed. She reached out her arms and a gentle, invisible warmth surrounded her and her fiancee, a final parting hug from the Queen of the Moon.

. . . . .

"Ito Makoto. I so like the sound of that!" Makoto sighed happily within her lover's embrace. Close beside her in their bed, Yuji reverently caressed her lips with his, the lovers sharing another soft kiss.

"I think that name is perfect too" the teenage boy smiled within her arms. "Since Ito also means string, it will be the string that binds our lives together as a couple for all eternity. That is, of course" he added, "after we're finally married."

"Married? I still can't believe we're engaged!" Makoto grinned. "You know, if this is what always happens on cruise ships, we should definitely go on more of these things!"

"I'll make it one of my goals, my beautiful Mako-chan" he promised.

"But since we're already on a cruise together... well, there's no sense in wasting a single minute of it." the brunette said. Her voice softened, yearning with desire for her young man. "I want you, my Yuji-chan. I need you." Her slender fingers slipped beneath the sheets to touch him. "My darling Yuji... let's share our love again."

. . . . .

Not far away, two other young lovers were holding each other close in the slowly dwindling afterglow of their passion. Eventually Ami slipped her legs from beneath the sheets. "I'm a little thirsty, my Ryo-kun. I'll get a glass of water and be right back."

"No need to get up, Ami my sweet. Please allow your fiancee to bring you something to drink." Ryo stood and quickly slipped into his pants and shirt. "I'll find you something from a vending machine. It's a lot more refreshing than the tap water in our bathroom."

"Arigatou, my Ryo-kun." She smiled, "Don't be long."

"Not to worry" he grinned. "If the machine causes me any problems, I'll go ask Usagi for help. She has experience in dealing with those things."

"Ryo-kun!"

Leaving his giggling fiancee for just a moment, he hurried down the hall and soon returned with refreshment for his girl. The door opened and Ami watched him reenter the cabin with a chilled bottle of spring water in one hand and a piece of paper in the other.

"What's that my love?"

"This was stuck to our door." He grinned, "Someone's been playing a trick on us!"

Ami's pretty face reddened as she read Minako's note, recognizing the blonde's handwriting at once. "I'm sure Minako didn't put it there. She probably placed it on her own door and someone else moved it to ours."

"Rei?" Ryo asked. He twisted open the cap and passed his future bride the water.

"I'd calculate that probability to be one hundred percent, Ryo-kun!" Ami laughed. "I think we should hold on to it and return it to Minako and Taro when we see them again. But before we do, I'd like to make a photocopy of it. For us to keep." She took a sip of the cool liquid and remarked, "Strictly speaking, from a scientific point of view the note isn't entirely accurate. It would take a tremendous amount of energy to rock a ship this large."

"If anyone could do it, it would have to be Minako and Taro" Ryo chuckled.

"Oh?" the blue-haired girl seemed surprised. "I happen to know someone else with a great deal of energy, my Ryo-kun. Someone who, though he may not rock a large boat when he loves his girl, can still make plenty of waves in her bed. Waves of... sheer ecstasy." Though they were alone she still blushed as she spoke, and her shy fiancee blushed even deeper.

"Now who could that be?" the boy pretended to wonder as he quickly slipped out of his clothes.

"I know him very well" Ami smiled with deep desire for the handsome young man standing nude before her yearning blue eyes. "And right now... " she added, coyly lifting the thin white bedsheet to beckon him beside her, "I'd like to get to know him even better."

Chapter 17:

"Someone's being adventurous this morning." Rei peered doubtfully at the menu Yuuichirou held. "Are you sure you want to try the western breakfast, honey? Your stomach isn't exactly used to foreign food."

"I may not be a world traveller like Minako but I have been out of the country, sweetheart" her fiancee reminded her. "Remember when I told you about that trip to Hawaii I took with my parents a while before we met?"

"I remember." The miko's loving gaze instantly turned cooler. "I still haven't forgiven you for dancing with that American girl, Yuuichirou-chan."

"It was a long time ago, Rei darling. Two whole years! And anyway, to be honest I can't even remember what Jessica looked like."

A brief, heavy silence suddenly descended upon the couple's breakfast table like a thick fog. Yuuichirou felt a lump rising in his throat as he watched Rei's eyes narrow, his fiancee fixing him with a withering glare.

"What did you just say?"

"Who? Me?"

"There's no one else here at our table, Yuuichirou-chan."

"Hai! Then uh... I said I couldn't recall her face, Rei darling" he mumbled with a sheepish grin.

"Who's face?"

"Uh... Jessica?"

"There! You said it again!" Rei struggled to keep her voice down but several other patrons in the ship's casual restaurant looked over with raised eyebrows at her outburst.

The teenage boy suddenly felt as though he were walking blindfolded through a minefield. Yuuichirou quickly diverted his gaze back to his menu. "Only because you asked me to." He stole a quick peek to his right to find Rei still glowering back.

"Kumada Yuuichirou! You told me that you only danced with her a couple of times at a party at your hotel. Why do you still remember her name? Did she tell you on the dance floor? Or... somewhere else?"

"No honey! I guess she told me..." Too late, the young man realized he had just verbally planted his foot firmly in his mouth.

Rei folded her arms. "Go on."

"She told me... when she was giving me surfing lessons on the beach at Oahu." Her fiancee grinned sheepishly, "But I already mentioned that part to you."

"You did" the miko agreed, though her tone was still icy. "I'd forgotten about the surfing."

"And that, my love, was the full extent of it." Yuuichirou reached for her hand and breathed an inward sigh of relief when Rei didn't pull away. "Two surfing lessons, a couple of absolutely no-contact dances on a noisy crowded floor, and absolutely nothing else."

"Nothing at all?"

The apprentice nodded briskly. "Nothing, sweetheart. I don't even remember exactly why she told me her name, but it was probably when she was explaining how to properly stand up on a surfboard."

"Well... I suppose that isn't so bad" Rei relented. After a moment the raven-haired girl's smile reappeared. "Yuuichirou-chan, I can promise you one thing from this day onward."

"What's that, my sweet?"

"You're never going to Hawaii again unless you take me with you!"

Her young man grinned. "Of course, darling! Aren't we still considering the Hawaiian islands as a possible future honeymoon spot?"

"I'd love that, honey." Rei placed a quick peck on his cheek. "Maybe we can finally have a couple of quiet weeks alone. Though it would feel strange if Usagi wasn't there to cause trouble."

As if by magic, she had no sooner spoken the name when her close but sometimes-frustrating friend appeared in the restaurant with her fiancee. "Ohayou!"

"Good morning, Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san. Please sit with us" the miko offered.

"Planning the day's activities ashore?" Mamoru asked as he held out a chair for his girl.

A server appeared and Yuuichirou waited until she had left menus for the new arrivals before replying. "We were about to. There's a lot to see in Matsuyama. It'll be a challenge to fit in all the sightseeing we'd like to do with only six or seven hours to spend in the city."

"It won't be that hard, Yuuichirou-chan" Usagi told him. "All you need to do is stop Rei from walking everywhere. Make her take a taxi or bus or something. I'm going to wear out my new running shoes if we hike all over town like we did at Kobe. And wear out my poor feet too!"

"It's about time your feet were put to good use, Usagi-chan" Rei teased. "Then again, they must be getting sore from all those visits to the ship's ice cream store and vending machines."

"You're wasting your time, Rei-chan" the blonde announced haughtily. "I'm in a really good mood today and nothing you can possibly say or do is going to upset me. So don't even bother trying!"

Mamoru watched a sly smile form on the miko's lips. "Be careful what you ask for, Usako" he warned his girl. "That sounded an awful lot like a challenge."

"I'll say it is!" Yuuichirou added. "I don't think Rei could ever pass up this kind of temptation!" Still smiling, his girl jabbed his side with her elbow.

"Ow!"

"That's for Jessica" Rei replied sweetly.

"Who's Jessica?" Usagi asked the miko.

"Could we please change the subject?" Yuuichirou begged. Salvation for the Shinto apprentice was at hand for as he spoke, Minako and Taro strolled into the restaurant and waved at the two seated couples.

"Minna! Hi!" Minako bubbled.

"Here comes the biggest surprise of the whole trip so far" Rei remarked as they walked over.

"I know!" the blonde beamed happily. "You read our note on the door! Isn't it wonderful?" she sighed dreamily. "My Taro-love and I are finally engaged!"

"That wasn't the surprise I meant, Minako-chan. Seeing you both up and around at this hour of the morning... that's the surprise."

"Silly! We've been up for ages, Rei-chan. Nearly twenty minutes!" She ignored the miko's shaking head and asked, "Mind if we have breakfast with you?"

"Take a seat! The more the merrier." Yuuichirou gestured toward the last two empty chairs.

Taro and his bride-to-be took places at the table and Minako promptly held out her hand. "See the beautiful ring my Taro-love gave me last night!"

"Ohh! It's so nice!" Usagi replied. "It really suits you too, Minako-chan."

"Arigatou, Usagi-chan!" she beamed. "We both think so!"

Rei also admired the sparkling ring and whispered to her man when Minako and Taro were distracted by a question from Usagi, "Watching those two smile so much is beginning to make my face hurt!"

"Don't look now honey, but here comes another extremely happy-looking couple" Yuuichirou said with a grin of his own. Rei noticed another huge pair of smiles on Makoto and Yuji's faces as the fourth pair of teens appeared at the restaurant entrance.

"Join us!" Yuuichirou offered, waving them over. With Mamoru's help he slid a nearby empty table against his, making one larger spot for the group to have breakfast together.

"Good morning all" Yuji greeted his friends. He offered Makoto a chair and sat close beside her, both teens' smiles the equal of Minako and Taro's.

Rei sensed something was different about the brunette this morning but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She did notice that Makoto was keeping her hands concealed out of sight beneath the table. "Mako-chan, take a look at Minako's ring" Rei said. "Isn't it breathtaking?"

"Hai! My ring!" the blonde exclaimed. She thrust out her arm toward the brunette like a sword. "How does it look, Mako-chan?"

Makoto's smile grew even wider. "It's stunning, Minako-chan. As a matter of fact..." She slowly placed her left hand on the table for all to see. "It reminds me a little of mine."

"Yours?" Minako puzzled. Her face lit up when she spotted the brunette's engagement band. "Mako-chan! You're engaged too! When did this happen?"

"Right about the time Yuji proposed to me" her friend joked. "It was last night in our cabin, to be precise."

Minako leapt from her chair and squeezed her friend in a joyful hug. "I'm so happy for you! And me! And Ami!" She giggled, "I'm happy for everyone!"

"Congratulations brother!" Taro grinned.

"And to you, brother!" Yuji smiled back.

"And best wishes from all of us" Mamoru said. He chuckled, "Right about now I guess I'm supposed to propose another toast or two but I don't have any champagne or even a coffee to do it with!"

Usagi summoned a waitress with a frantic wave. "Coffees for everyone please!"

"I bet there was a whole lot of love-love happening in your cabin last night!" Minako winked at the brunette.

"Uh..." Makoto blushed and squeezed Yuji's hand. "Yours too, Minako-chan!"

"This has certainly been one epic week at sea" Yuuichirou said. "I'm not sure how we'll ever top it."

"That's easy, Yuuichirou-chan! On our wedding days!" Minako exclaimed.

"This really is wonderful news! I'm so very happy for you both and your boyfriends" Rei told Minako and Makoto.

"Wrong! They're our fiancees now, silly!" Minako instantly corrected her.

"They're still your boyfriends too" the miko pointed out. "That part hasn't changed!"

"Careful, Minako-chan" Usagi warned. "Rei is in one of her funny moods again."

"I am not in a funny mood!" Rei shot back indignantly. "I'm just happy for our friends! Do I have your royal permission to be happy, your Highness?"

"See what I mean?" Usagi snickered. She paid no attention to Rei's evil glare and quietly began adding sugar to her newly arrived coffee.

Rei watched her for a moment. "Another spoonful?" she teased, playfully determined to provoke a reaction from the easily-flustered blonde. "Why don't you dump the whole bowl into your cup, Usagi-chan? Or better still, leave out the coffee next time and just have a cup of sugar instead."

"Because I don't want that much." To the miko's dismay, Usagi remained completely unruffled by her ribbing.

Yuuichirou began to laugh and Rei directed her glare toward him. "What's so funny?"

"Looks like Usagi is winning this one so far" her young man replied. "You'll have to try harder, Rei darling."

'Oh, I certainly will!' the miko thought. 'Usagi isn't getting the better of me today! Or any other day!'

Minako suddenly yelled across the restaurant, startling several guests and making Rei cringe. "Ami-chan! Ryo-chan! Guess what?"

The final couple to arrive strolled over hand-in-hand. "I think we know what you're going to tell us, Minako-chan" Ami smiled. "Congratulations on your engagement! We read your sign last night. After someone..." she glanced suspiciously at Rei, "relocated it to our door."

"That's only part of the good news!" the blonde replied excitedly. "Mako-chan and Yuji are engaged too!"

This revelation caught the studious young couple completely by surprise. "That's terrific!" Ryo said to them. "And that takes all of us a big step closer to marriage."

"It does! Arigatou!" Makoto answered brightly, still beside herself with happiness. "You know, a part of me still thinks this is just a wonderful dream. Even the cruise we're on!"

Rei seized the opportunity to tease her friend again. "Even the part where Usagi fell in the pool, Mako-chan? And broke a vending machine? And nearly got in a fight with-"

"It's still not working, Rei-chan. Nothing you can possibly think of is going to bother me." Usagi calmly sipped her coffee and smiled sweetly at the miko. "You'll see."

The raven-haired girl looked at Mamoru in disbelief. "What on earth happened to her?"

The university freshman could only grin and shrug his shoulders. "I'm not quite sure, Rei-chan."

"Well... I don't like it" Rei muttered. "I don't like it at all!"

Chapter 18:

"I wonder what the shopping will be like here, Taro-chan?" Minako pondered as she and her fiancee followed their friends and a large number of other passengers down the ramp from the Orient Venus.

"I'm sure we'll find something in Matsuyama that you like, my sweet" Taro replied. "But hopefully not too much. Both of our suitcases are nearly full already after that stop at Nagoya."

"Not a problem, honey-love!" the blonde insisted. "If necessary I'll buy another suitcase too!"

"Don't forget about the truck you'll need to carry everything back to the ship" Rei teased. "Yuuichirou honey, there's so much to see here, I think we should buy a day pass for the tram. Our first stop can be Matsuyama Castle."

"Sounds good to me, darling."

Usagi's ears perked up. "A castle? Let's go with them, Mamo-chan! I want to see the castle and ride on the tram too. It sounds like fun."

"It's really just a bus on rails, Usako. I didn't think you'd be that interested in it."

"Anything's better than walking" his fiancee replied, just loudly enough to be sure Rei overheard. "And the castle can give me some decorating ideas for my future palace. After I become queen."

Rei glanced over her shoulder. "Decorating ideas, Usagi-chan? Here's one you'll like. How about a palace with one hundred rooms, ninety of which are restaurants so you're never far away from a late night snack? Or an afternoon snack. Or..."

She gave up when her blonde friend stubbornly refused to reply.

"Where are you two lovebirds going?" Makoto asked Ami. "Please don't tell me you'll be spending the whole day in some stuffy library!"

"Actually my Ryo-kun and I would like to go on the haiku monument tour, Mako-chan. I understand that many of the stones have quite profound verses engraved on them. How about you and your fiancee?"

The brunette smiled happily at her Yuji. "I'll never get tired of hearing that! Our first stop will be Koshinan Park, Ami-chan. After that we've decided to wander around the city and see what we can stumble across. No real plans, just a casual walk-around."

"My Taro-love and I will be doing that too!" Minako exclaimed. "But we'll spend the day wandering around certain other places."

"Let me guess" Makoto chuckled. "Clothing boutiques and shoe stores."

"Hai! My Taro needs a new dress shirt for dinner tomorrow night so we also need to find a good menswear place."

The group reached the pier and stepped onto solid ground. "What happened to your white shirt, brother?" Yuji asked. "It was nearly new."

Taro grinned. "Not anymore. It has a big rip in it, Yuji-chan."

"And I know exactly how that happened!" Rei snorted. "Minako-chan, you really have to learn how to control yourself. Try taking a minute to unfasten the buttons next time."

"Where's the fun in that?" the blonde replied innocently.

"Hopeless. Completely hopeless!" the miko groaned. "Minna, don't forget the ship sails at four so we should all try to be back here with at least half an hour to spare. Have fun." The teens went their separate ways, hailing taxis or catching buses to take them into Matsuyama.

. . . . .

Three hours later, Usagi and Mamoru followed the miko and her fiancee into into an aerial tram for the three minute ride down Mount Katsuyama from the ancient castle they had just visited.

"That was an interesting place" Yuuichirou remarked. "But I couldn't imagine myself living in a drafty old castle like that one. It's got to be chilly during those long winter nights, even for people bundled up in blankets!"

"There are other ways to stay warm at night besides blankets, lover" Rei purred seductively. "Or have you forgotten about me already?"

"No chance of that ever happening, sweetheart!" her fiancee chuckled.

"Don't worry, Yuuichirou-chan" Usagi said. "When I have my palace, I'll make sure it stays warm and comfortable for everyone."

"You can heat it with all the hot air coming from your million kitchens, Usagi-chan" Rei teased. Once again, her blonde friend remained calm and ignored the miko's ribbing, causing Rei to frown.

"Did you enjoy the tour, Mamo-chan?"

"I did indeed, Usako. It seemed to trigger something in my memory though. When we were viewing that display of old swords, one of them in particular stood out. It seemed... oddly familiar."

"Deja vu" Rei said, using the French term.

Mamoru nodded. "It certainly felt like it, Rei-chan."

"Maybe I should get a sword" Yuuichirou pondered jokingly.

"What on earth would you do with a sword?" his girl asked with a disbelieving look.

"You know, Rei darling. Wave it around every now and then to try to look more intimidating. Maybe it would help keep your grandfather off my back."

Rei laughed. "You think a sword would stop Ojii-chan, honey? He'd take it from you before you could do the first thing with it. He may be old and short but he's highly skilled at jojutsu."

"I know, darling. And that's another reason why he scares me sometimes!" the apprentice chuckled.

. . . . .

"Good grief!" Makoto gasped. "When Minako said she was going shopping she wasn't kidding!" She and her Yuji stared across the street at the comical sight of the blonde and her fiancee. Minako clutched a filled shopping bag in each hand while she walked, while beside her Taro juggled a large hat box while simultaneously dragging a new suitcase along behind them.

"Have you emptied all the stores in town yet?" the brunette yelled.

Minako smiled and the couple crossed the road to join their friends. "Not all of them, silly! There isn't enough time!"

"You had me fooled!" Makoto laughed. "Heading back to the ship?"

"Hai. We were trying to find a taxi. Before I run out of spending money!" her future sister-in-law giggled.

"Let me help you with those, Minako-chan" Yuji volunteered. He took the two bags from her and slid them both onto one arm.

"Arigatou! Mako-chan, your fiancee is such a gentleman."

"Hey!" Taro asked from behind the hat box. "What about me?"

"You too, honey-love! You're always the perfect gentleman to me" the blonde cooed.

"I'm surprised that's even possible with all the clothes shredding happening in your cabin" Makoto scoffed.

"I know how to bring out the very best in my boy" Minako smiled, her eyes shimmering dreamily. "And it's wonderful!"

"Uh... yes... so how about we find that taxi" Makoto muttered. "There may be one near that busy intersection up ahead."

As they strolled along the couples passed by a bridal shop. Minako abruptly stopped in her tracks as though she had walked headlong into a brick wall. "Look at that beautiful shiromuku, Mako-chan!" she swooned. "Isn't it so elegant?"

The brunette stepped closer to the window, read the price off a card beneath the kimono and instantly recoiled. "It should be! That thing costs a fortune!" She asked her love, "What do you think, Yuji honey? Should I sell my house so I can afford to wear one of these at our wedding?"

"I'd rather you kept your house, Mako-chan" he grinned. "And I know you would too."

"Can't live together in a kimono" Makoto nodded. "But I will have something nice to wear for our wedding day" she promised her young man. "Even if I have to make it myself."

"You know what would be really wild?" Minako interjected. "If we all got married in our Senshi fuku!"

"Minako-chan, the last thing I want to be reminded of on my wedding day is youma and fighting!" the brunette groaned. "Married in our uniforms! What's next? Resurrect Queen Beryl so we can invite her to the ceremony?"

"It was just a suggestion" the blonde mumbled.

. . . . .

"Another shrine!" Usagi muttered to herself. "Isn't living in one enough for her?"

"Did you say something, Usagi-chan?" Rei asked. She had teased her friend several more times that afternoon and knew Usagi couldn't maintain her calm aloofness much longer before something gave and her old self reappeared.

The blonde smiled back instead of uttering the retort that hung on the tip of her tongue. "What an interesting shrine, Rei-chan! Why aren't the torii gates here painted red like they are at Hikawa?"

"It's a different style of gate, Usagi-chan. There are many." The other three teens followed Rei up to a basin and watched the young miko purify herself, pouring the water from a wooden ladle over her hands. She continued on several steps to the altar and placed a coin in the offering box. Rei rang the bell twice, stepped back and bowed deeply two times. After clapping her hands together the ceremony was complete.

While Rei waited for her friends and fiancee to perform the ritual, she noticed a miko in her early twenties walk down one side of the shrine with a large bow in her hand.

"Is she hunting for something?" Usagi asked.

"Archery has long been an important part of miko training, Usagi-chan" Rei told her. "Haven't you ever seen my bow? It's in my bedroom."

"That thing? I thought it was just for decoration."

On an impulse, Rei followed the young woman behind the shrine to where a simple target range was set up. She watched quietly as the shrine maiden readied her bow and took a shot. The arrow missed the edge of the bullseye by just a centimeter.

"That's very good!" Rei complimented her. "You have excellent form."

The woman smiled and walked over. "Not my best, but I'm trying hard to improve nearly every day. It's nice to see a new face here, someone who appreciates the art." She introduced herself with a deep bow. "I'm Maita Yoko."

Rei bowed back. "Hino Rei. I'm a miko too, at my grandfather's shrine in Tokyo."

"The Hikawa Jinja?"

Rei nodded. "That's my home."

"That's a very famous shrine, Hino-san. You must feel very honored to live and work there."

"I do. It can get rather busy with tourists though. There never seems to be enough time to practice my archery."

"I'm sure you must be quite good at it." As Yuuichirou and his companions looked on, Maita offered Rei her bow. "Care to try your hand?"

"Sure. Why not?" Rei handed her fiancee her purse. "Would you mind holding this for me honey? Arigatou."

She took the long wooden bow and offered arrow and steadied herself at the firing line, noticing that the red circle that marked the center of the distant target was slightly smaller than what she was accustomed to at home.

Rei positioned the arrow against the string and sighted the weapon. Pulling slowly back, she hesitated for a moment as a brief but vivid vision suddenly appeared in her mind. She saw herself as Sailor Mars, standing much as she was now and aiming an arrow at some unseen foe. But the bow she held in her vision was fashioned from curved flames and the lethal arrow resting against it glowed intensely with fire.

The mental image quickly faded and Rei again found herself with her friends at the rear of a Shinto shrine. Wondering what it could possibly have meant, she shrugged it off and resumed her shot.

With a sharp twang the arrow sliced straight and true through the air, impacting the target at its very center.

"Very impressive, Hino-san!" the older miko exclaimed. "Your archery skills are obviously well developed."

Rei bowed graciously. "Arigatou, Yoko-san."

She hid a scowl as Usagi's voice carried faintly from the sidelines. "Lucky shot!"

After thanking the young woman and taking several pictures of the old temple, the two couples began making their way down the shrine steps for their return to the Orient Venus. While waiting beside her fiancee for the next tram to arrive, Rei continued silently pondering her strange vision.

'What was that all about?' she wondered.

Chapter 19:

Arriving back at the pier, Rei checked her wristwatch after the four teens had left their taxi. "Minna, we still have some time until we sail. Give me a few minutes to call home. I want to check up on my grandfather before we board the ship.

"Ok, but don't take forever, Rei-chan" her blonde friend begged. "I'm really hungry!"

"Again? You'll survive" the miko told Usagi. "This is important." She found a pay phone and dialed the number for her shrine.

After a half-dozen rings a familiar voice came on the line. "Hikawa Jinja. Hino-sensei speaking."

"Konnichiwa Ojii-chan!"

"Rei-chan! It's good to know you haven't forgotten about me" the old man's voice echoed in the earpiece. "How are you enjoying your cruise?"

"We're all having a wonderful time, Ojii-chan. We'll be leaving Matsuyama soon and heading back toward Tokyo. We'll see you in two more days."

"You're a very lucky girl, granddaughter. It was quite generous of Yuuichirou's parents to send you and your friends on an expensive sea cruise. Speaking of which, how is my young apprentice doing? Behaving himself, I trust."

"He's fine, Grandpa. Is everything well with the shrine? Ami and Ryo told me about a meteor that struck Tokyo a couple of days ago, not very far away from where you are."

"Hai. The noise it made when it landed awakened me from a sound sleep. It was a rather exciting moment for an old man." He paused, his voice taking on a note of concern. "Granddaughter, I hope you and your friends'... services... aren't needed because of this."

"Why would you say that, Ojii-chan? Is anything unusual happening?"

"Nothing yet, Rei-chan. But I can't shake the feeling that there's more to that meteor than just a simple rock falling to earth. Much more."

"Well... promise me you'll stay safe in the meantime. We'll investigate it when we get back. I miss you."

"I miss you too, granddaughter." He laughed, "Don't tell Yuuichirou I said this but I even miss him as well. Enjoy the rest of your voyage."

"I will. Take care, Grandpa."

Hanging up the phone, the miko wondered if the elderly Shinto priest was imagining things. 'No' she thought. 'That's not like him.' Casting her worries aside for the moment, she rejoined the other three waiting teenagers and continued on to the Orient Venus.

. . . . .

Ami stepped out onto the diving board in her blue one-piece bathing suit while her fiancee watched from the sparkling warm water below. She smiled sweetly at him, a smile that never failed to quicken Ryo's heart. 'I love my Ami so much' he thought happily. She executed another flawless dive and swam across the ship's pool to her waiting love.

"Ami darling, if you ever get tired of being a Sailor Senshi you could always try out for the Japanese Olympic diving team. You're that good!"

The blue-haired girl floated up to him. "I think your love has blinded you, my Ryo-kun. I'm honestly nothing special."

"You are to me. So very special."

She shyly glanced around the pool before kissing him quickly. "You'll never guess who I spotted just before I took my dive" she remarked. "Usagi's old friend the cruise director. She was leaving the ship with a big suitcase, and didn't look too happy."

"Perhaps she lives here in Matsuyama, Ami-chan. Or maybe she decided to take a holiday." He laughed, "After what happened between her and Usagi and Mamoru, I wouldn't blame her for wanting to forget all about this trip!"

"I wonder who will replace her for the voyage home?" Ami pondered.

. . . . .

At that same instant Kono Sayuri reached the bottom of the passenger ramp. Another attractive young woman, also pulling a wheeled suitcase behind her, met her there.

"Konnichiwa, Miyu-san" Sayuri greeted her friend. "Thanks for covering for me. I owe you."

"Perhaps not this time" the twenty-two year old replied. She casually tossed her head back, throwing her long dark-green hair past her shoulders. "What happened?" She smiled knowingly, "Struck out again?"

"Hai. But I wouldn't have if it hadn't been for that blonde kid with the weird hairstyle. You'll see, she's the one who I guess is trying to look like Sailor Moon. She's rather protective of... my target."

"Chiba Mamoru?" The replacement cruise director laughed. "I tried telling you that you were chasing the wrong guy, Sayuri-san. But you never listen. Which is all the better for me."

"Our little bet is still on?" Sayuri asked. "Go ahead and try. You won't have any better luck."

"I've examined the ship's passenger manifest" her friend replied. "You were going after the wrong guy."

"Oh? Who do you have in mind?"

"Kumada Yuuichirou. Apparently his parents paid for the cruise for him and nine of his friends. Which means he's quite wealthy. That's always a nice bonus."

"He may be rich and he's certainly cute, but he's engaged too, Miyu-san. What makes you think you'll have a chance to score with him?"

"Trust me, Sayuri-san. I'll sweep him off his feet and win our bet before the Orient Venus arrives in Yokohama on Thursday" Miyu said confidently. "What do you know about his girlfriend?"

"Rumor has it she's a miko at some shrine in Tokyo."

"A miko?" the young woman laughed. "How utterly boring! This will be easier than I thought!"

"You're very sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Hai" Miyu smiled. "But only because I'm the best."

. . . . .

"We can't stop now, Minako-chan! We're going to miss the boat!"

"Relax Mako-chan! This won't take more than a minute. Be right back, Taro-love!" After instructing the taxi driver to wait for her, Minako hurried into a small shop not far from the harbor that had caught her eye with a large 'Sale' sign hanging in its window.

"That girl is going to be the death of me someday" Makoto muttered as she and the two boys from Nerima waited in the taxi.

"Minako loves shopping more than anyone I've ever met" Taro chuckled.

"Have you seen her closet, Taro-chan?" the brunette asked. "It's nearly the size of my kitchen in Tokyo! And almost completely filled with clothes and shoes."

"You'd better find a good job after college" Yuji teased his brother. "Maybe you should forget about that engineering career and become a lawyer or something. I hear it pays a lot more!"

"I'll probably need to" the older boy admitted with a grin. Scant seconds later, Minako emerged from the store with her purchase and hurried to the minivan-sized taxi, leaping inside.

"All done! We can go now!" she told the driver, who nodded and pulled the van away from the curb.

"Well? What did you buy this time that was so important?" Makoto asked.

The bubbly blonde reached into the bag and produced a small bottle. "Body oil, Mako-chan!"

The brunette's brow furrowed. "Body oil? You can get that nearly anywhere."

"Not like this!" Minako giggled excitedly. "This kind is edible! And it's strawberry flavored! Tonight I'm going to rub it all over my Taro and then I'm going to-"

Makoto shuddered, quickly holding up her hand. "Stop! You don't have to explain further, Minako-chan. I get the picture. And it's a picture I'll try very hard to forget!"

. . . . .

"It's so good to finally be back on the boat!" Usagi exclaimed with a sigh of relief. "I'm exhausted!"

Rei glared at the blonde in disbelief as they crossed the deck together with their fiancees. "Exhausted? Usagi-chan, we hardly walked anywhere today. You spent most of the time riding in trams and buses, stuffing your face with junk food. How can you still be so tired?"

"I don't know! I just am, ok?" Usagi blurted. "I mean..."

Rei grinned. "You sound awfully upset for someone who promised me they were going to stay calm all day."

"I'm still calm!" her friend hissed. "Even after you spent the whole afternoon teasing me non-stop. You're so mean sometimes!"

"I knew it wouldn't last!" the miko laughed.

"Mamo-chan, tell Rei how calm I am!" Usagi pleaded. "Tell her!"

The university student began to snicker. "She's calm, Rei-chan. How was that, Usako? Did I tell her well enough?"

"Ohh! Now everyone is picking on me. Even my fiancee!"

"I'm not picking on you, Usagi-chan" Yuuichirou said.

"That's true! At least someone here is on my side!" the blonde miffed. "Arigatou, Yuuichirou-chan. You're always so kind and nice to me. Unlike some other people around here" she added, her eyes shooting daggers at Rei.

"That's me, Usagi-chan. Mister Nice Guy!"

"How about a game of tennis, honey?" Rei suggested. "I'd like to get in some exercise today."

"Hai" Yuuichirou agreed. "A game of tennis sounds nice. On a nice sunny afternoon. With your nice fiancee."

"Would you please stop that!" the miko groaned. "Would you like to play doubles?" she asked the other couple.

"How about it, Usako?"

"I'd rather just watch if you don't mind, Mamo-chan" Usagi replied. "Tennis is much too tiring after that trip into the city."

"Everything's tiring for you, Usagi-chan. I'm surprised you don't complain about how grueling it is to sit in a deck chair!"

"Quiet you!"

The raven-haired girl laughed again. "Then feel free to watch us play. We'll be on the court in a few minutes. Let's go get changed, lover."

"Sure" Yuuichirou answered with his usual silly grin. "Give me a minute to find a nice sport shirt and-"

"Enough with the nice!" Rei ordered in exasperation.

"Yes dear."

. . . . .

"We've still got an hour or two before we meet up with everyone for dinner, Yuji honey." Makoto closed their cabin door. "Feeling hungry?"

Her fiancee relaxed on the edge of their bed, stretching out his legs. "I'm fine, my love. I wouldn't mind a coffee or something though." He suddenly began to laugh.

"What?" Makoto asked.

"I can't help thinking about Taro" Yuji chortled. "Covered in strawberry oil!"

"What will that girl think of next?" the brunette muttered. "Rei's right. She is a maniac!" Makoto suddenly smiled, "I could ask Minako later if she has any of that oil left. Just... you know... to see... what it's like."

"I'm game" her young man said with a grin. "One strawberry-flavored Yuji for my Mako-chan, coming right up!"

"Not something you'd hear in a typical restaurant order, is it?" she chuckled while taking his hand. "For now, how about we settle for coffees instead?"

"Of course." Yuji swung open their cabin door with a flourish. "After you, my beautiful and soon-to-be Ito Makoto."

She kissed him. "You really know how to make a girl happy!"

"That's why I'm alive, sweetheart. To love you and to try my best to make you the happiest girl in the world."

"My Yuji, I can honestly say that you're doing a wonderful job."

"Even without the strawberry?"

"Hai. Even without that." The couple left their room and ventured off in search of refreshments.

Chapter 20:

After a short wait on the sidelines for another couple to complete their tennis match, Rei and Yuuichirou took to the court. As she watched the couple play, Usagi slouched deeper into her deck chair.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Rei's really good at this, isn't she? Do you think we played tennis back on the moon?"

"The sport of tennis isn't nearly that old, Usako. Perhaps there was something similar to it though. It makes me wish there was some way we could remember what our lives were like back then."

"Hai. But not the bad part" the blonde quietly replied. "Just the happy times, like the day we first met. And our first date. And when you fell in love with me."

"I'm sure the moment we met was precisely when I fell in love with you, my princess."

"Mamo-chan! You're so sweet!" Usagi smiled lovingly at her fiancee. "You always know the right thing to say to make me happy." She turned her attention back to the court. "Yuuichirou's good at this too. It kind of makes me a little sad."

"Why would you feel that way, my love? We all have our own individual strengths and weaknesses. Not everyone is meant to excel at sports."

The blonde sighed. "I sometimes wonder if I'm good at anything, Mamo-chan. The other girls get better grades in school than me. They were always so brave when we fought against Beryl's horrible youma. And you were too. But... not me. If it wasn't for your help, I probably wouldn't even be alive today."

"My Usako, my beautiful princess, you are my purpose in life. If it wasn't for you, there would be no Sailor Senshi. No Tuxedo Kamen. And I'd be just another lonely university student, drifting through life without any real direction. You are the center of my world, Usako. My reason for living."

"Arigatou, Mamo-chan. That means so much to me. I love you so very much." She twitched nervously as the ship's horn abruptly sounded a long blast. "I guess that means we're sailing again. Why does that stupid thing have to be so loud? It's getting really annoying!"

"I'll ask the captain to keep the noise down in the future" Mamoru chuckled. His attention was diverted by the appearance of an unfamiliar uniformed young lady with long dark-greenish hair, walking among the other passengers and pausing to chat briefly with some of them. "There's a new face in the crowd. I don't recall seeing her on the ship before."

"She's the new cruise director, Mamoru-san." Ami and Ryo strolled up behind Usagi and him and took seats nearby. "Her name is Tachibana Miyu. She introduced herself to us a few minutes ago."

"Oh? Another cruise director?" Mamoru asked with a raised eyebrow. "I wonder what happened to Sayu-"

"Don't say that name!" Usagi interrupted him with a growl. "You promised!"

"Gomen nasai, Usako." He asked the other couple, "So how was your haiku monument tour? Did you discover any memorable verses during your travels around the city?"

"We did, Mamoru-san" Ami replied. "Many of them in fact. But there was one in particular that my Ryo-kun and I enjoyed."

"What was it, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Well... if I remember correctly, it went something like:

'The secrets we share

A lovers conspiracy

Joins two hearts as one'

As she recounted the words, the blue-haired girl smiled shyly at her fiancee. Ryo gazed back, infatuated with the young woman his love-struck heart longed to someday wed.

"That's so romantic!" Usagi exclaimed with a sigh. "I wish I could remember things after reading them just once like you both can. It would help me get better grades at school."

"You'll have plenty of good memories from our cruise together, Usako" Mamoru said. "This week has been something we can all look back on fondly for the rest of our lives."

"Most of it" Usagi muttered. "Except for the part with that wicked witch in it."

"I'm still wondering whatever became of the old cruise director" Mamoru mused.

"She left the Orient Venus today to take an early vacation, Mamoru-san" Ryo explained. "Maybe it had something to do with what happened between you and Usagi and her that night during the fireworks display."

"She's gone? Good riddance!" Usagi brightened. "I never trusted that evil woman for a second!" Ignoring the new arrival who was now watching the tennis game, she yelled encouragingly at Yuuichirou."You can do it, Yuuichirou-chan! Don't let mean old Rei win!"

On the court, Usagi's outburst caused the miko to pause before executing her next serve. "Did you bring along your own personal cheerleading section today, honey?"

"I'm not complaining!" the Shinto apprentice grinned. "With the way you're playing I need all the help I can get!"

"I warned you that I wasn't going to show you any mercy" Rei smiled. "Not during our game, and certainly not later tonight, lover boy." She tossed the ball in the air and struck it hard. Her young man across the net fumbled his return swing, missing badly.

"No fair, Rei darling! When you say things like that I can't concentrate!"

"All that running around is going to fatigue you, Yuuichirou honey. Be sure to save enough energy for me. You'll need plenty for what I have in mind for us tonight." She waited for him to retrieve the ball, which had rolled off the court toward an attractive young woman who stood watching nearby. The ball came to rest after bumping against her shoe.

Yuuichirou hurried over. "I'm very sorry about that" he mumbled with an embarrassed grin. "I missed my shot. Again!"

Miyu picked up the ball and handed it to the young man. "Please don't apologize, Kumada-san. That serve was almost out of bounds anyway. You had absolutely... no chance."

As he took the ball from her, her hand lingered on his. She slowly slid her fingers away, and Yuuichirou noticed her deep indigo eyes twinkling hypnotically above her soft smiling lips.

"Uh... have we met before, Miss?"

"Not until this moment, Kumada-san. But I'm confident you'll get to know me very well before this little cruise of ours is over." She kept her gaze fixed upon his handsome face. "My name is Tachibana Miyu. I'm filling in for Kono-san who has decided to take a few days off."

"Ah, so you're our new cruise director then? It's a pleasure to meet you, Tachibana-san." He bowed politely to the young lady.

"The pleasure is definitely mine, Kumada Yuuichirou. Please, call me Miyu from now on. I believe that it's important to have a very close relationship with my passengers and formalities like last names so often interfere with what could become... a most enjoyable time."

"Uh... sure... if you insist" he stuttered.

"Oh but I do insist" she purred. "But forgive me for delaying your game. I won't take up any more of your valuable time. At least... for now." She turned and slowly walked away, completely ignoring Rei and the young miko's jealous glare. Yuuichirou found himself staring at her seductively swaying hips and gracefully flowing hair as she disappeared from sight.

He gave his head a firm shake to clear the strange encounter from his mind. Walking back to the court he asked the waiting girl, "Uh... where were we, darling?"

"We were playing tennis. Or did you forget?"

"Gomen! I guess I lost my train of thought for a minute there."

"I noticed. Go ahead and serve the ball, Yuuichirou-chan."

He looked down at the yellow sphere in his hand. "Hai! The ball!" The Shinto apprentice swung his racket and the shot went wild, bouncing off one of the net's posts.

The young raven-haired girl frowned deeply. 'What's happening to my Yuuichirou?' she wondered.

. . . . .

Yuji dropped Minako's shopping bags onto her bed while his brother set the hatbox he carried aside and parked the new suitcase in one corner of the cabin. "Where were we all planning on eating tonight?" Yuji asked his fiancee and friends. "The food on the ship has been pretty good so far but I'm really starting to miss your home cooking, Mako-chan. Absolutely nothing compares with that."

"Usagi has been dying to try the place that specializes in teriyaki steak and chicken. It's on deck four" Makoto answered after kissing his cheek as a reward for the compliment. "Let's go find everyone and make sure our group dinner is still on."

"Sounds like a logical next step to me" Taro nodded.

Minako carefully set the bottle of strawberry-flavored body oil down on her night table. "There! The topping can wait right here until my Taro-love and I need it later."

"Topping?" Makoto puzzled.

"For my dessert tonight, silly!" the blonde winked back. "With the proper application, I just know my Taro-love will be so tasty!" She giggled, "Maybe even more delicious than he usually is!"

The tall brunette grimaced at her future sister-in-law. "Is there no end to that sick, twisted imagination of yours?"

"I certainly hope not!" Minako beamed.

Yuji told his brother, "Sounds like Minako will be putting you in the shop later tonight, Taro-chan."

"In the shop?"

"Hai. For your next oil change!"

"Funny guy!" the older teen blushed. "Minna, let's get out of here before Yuji drives everyone crazy with his terrible jokes."

"It's too late for Minako, Taro-chan" Makoto laughed. "She's already gone completely mad."

"Crazy mad with love!" Minako swooned.

"Is that what that is?" the brunette chuckled. She reached for her fiancee's hand. "Where do you think they'll be now, Yuji honey?"

"I'm guessing either in the swimming pool or at the tennis court, Mako-chan. Unless Usagi couldn't wait and they started dinner early without us."

"That's entirely possible" Makoto chuckled. "Let's try the pool first" she suggested. "If we can't find anyone I guess we'll meet up with them at the restaurant later."

Behind the brunette and her young man, Minako rested her head on Taro's shoulder as they strolled along. "That reminds me, Taro-love! We haven't gone swimming yet. I want to see my strong, handsome man wearing those sexy new trunks I bought for you today."

"Sure you do. For about five seconds. And then you'll rip them off" Makoto snorted, making Yuji burst out laughing.

"Someone's going to need the services of a good tailor after this cruise is over!" he razzed his older sibling. "Either that or a whole new wardrobe!"

"You're never going to let me live this trip down, are you?" Taro muttered.

"Are you kidding?" Yuji exclaimed. "I've heard enough so far this week to keep on teasing you for the next six months! Maybe even longer!"

"I was afraid you were going to say that" his brother sighed.

Chapter 21:

The elevator door opened on deck four and ten love-struck teenagers filed out to the amusement of several waiting passengers. A gray-haired old gentleman watched the parade of couples pass by before whispering to his wife, "Honey, remember when we were young and full of life like that?"

His bride of over fifty years peered back at him over her bifocals. "Osaru, I'm surprised you can still remember what you ate for dinner ten minutes ago."

The elderly man pretended to look surprised. "We just had dinner?"

Walking through the length of the massive ship, Ami remarked, "I had no idea you were such a skilled tennis player, Rei-chan."

"Arigatou" her friend replied. "I enjoy the game. It's something I often try to play during my school physical education classes."

"Mako-chan is really good at it too, Rei-chan" Usagi told her. "You and her should have a contest to see who's best."

Rei and Makoto exchanged glances. "I'll do it if she will" the brunette stated. "But I'm not nearly as practiced at the sport as Rei."

"I'll play you, Mako-chan" the miko agreed. "After Yuuichirou's poor performance today, I need a good challenge."

"Was I really that bad?" the apprentice asked.

"After you talked to that strange woman you were" Rei grumbled.

"Then it's a game! Tomorrow afternoon, we will have our first-ever Senshi tennis championship!" Usagi proclaimed in her most regal voice. "May the best girl win."

"Wait a second!" Minako objected. "What about the rest of us, Usagi-chan? I know how to play!"

"Minako-chan, don't complicate things!" the second blonde groaned.

"I don't think my Ryo-kun or I are skilled enough tennis players to play against someone of Rei or Makoto's caliber, Usagi-chan" Ami politely declined. "We wouldn't miss watching the game though. A contest between Rei and Mako-chan should be very hard-fought and quite entertaining."

"Don't underestimate yourselves" Rei told the blue-haired girl. "And while we're on the subject of you and your fiancee, I have to admit I'm more than a little surprised."

The group of five couples continued trooping down the corridor in double-file. "Why, Rei-chan?"

"This is the absolute longest I can ever remember you or Ryo going without one of those marathon study sessions of yours."

"And she doesn't mean the love-love kind!" Minako turned and winked at the couple.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Minako-chan" the miko muttered.

"Well, it's not like we've entirely forgotten about learning new things, Rei-chan. When my Ryo-kun and I were visiting Matsuyama today, we didn't just tour the haiku stones. We also purchased a few things."

"No doubt one of those things you bought was a new book" Makoto chuckled.

"Hai" Ami nodded. "It's really quite fascinating."

"What's it about?" Usagi questioned. "Probably something really complicated!"

Her friend smiled, "Comets and meteors, Usagi-chan. We thought it would be wise to brush up on the subject after that unusual event in Tokyo."

The odangoed-blonde's head left Mamoru's side long enough to peer at the studious couple over her shoulder. Without speaking aloud, Usagi mouthed the word 'boring' and grinned, producing a soft giggle from Ami.

"Even on a romantic love cruise on my beautiful ship you two can't resist hitting the books. Such a waste. I'm very disappointed in you" Minako teased the teens with a wagging finger. She suddenly exclaimed, "Ami-chan! You just gave me a brilliant idea!"

"I did?"

"What's that, sweetheart?" Taro asked.

"I've decided I'm going to write a book!" Minako announced.

"You're what?" Rei blurted. She asked her fiancee, "Did I hear that correctly, Yuuichirou honey?"

"I think you did, darling" her love replied with a silly grin. "Either that or we're both dreaming this whole thing."

"Have you chosen a topic, Minako-chan?" Ryo asked.

"Hai! Something I know a whole lot about, Ryo-chan. In fact, I'm such an expert at it, it's even part of my job title! I'm going to write about... love!" she swooned.

"Yuuichirou-chan, we're not dreaming" Rei groaned. "We're having a nightmare! Minako-chan, just what are you thinking in the depths of that unfathomable mind of yours? I hope you aren't planning on writing one of those steamy romance novels, the kind Ami likes to read."

"Rei-chan!" Ami's face instantly flushed crimson.

Minako's voice took on an air of seriousness. "No, no, nothing like that. I was leaning more toward something much more intellectual. You know, a self-help love guide for couples."

Makoto and Rei both burst out laughing. "Self-help?" the brunette wheezed after catching her breath. "More like a guide about how to keep a guy perpetually exhausted!" She added with a smirk, "Feel free to use that as the title for your book if you want to, Minako-chan."

"Very funny!" the blonde grumbled. "Have you forgotten that I'm..." she paused to let several people pass by, "... that I'm the Senshi of Love? I of all people should be qualified to write on that subject!"

"My only hope is that your 'guide book' isn't self-illustrated" Rei muttered.

"Actually, I think Minako is on to something" Ami remarked, much to the surprise of her friends.

"See, minna? Ami knows!" the blonde beamed.

"That's right, Minako-chan" the blue-haired girl solemnly nodded in agreement. "As a matter of fact, your... uh... 'love' book could merely be the beginning of an entire series."

"You really think so?" Minako blurted excitedly.

"Hai, I do. You could also write about other topics you have considerable experience with. For example, how to blow up an innocent box of ofuda. Or how to totally destroy a lawn and a flowerbed using just a car. And there's that washing machine debacle at the shrine. I could go on..."

Minako stared at her friend in disbelief. "Nani? That's not like you, Ami-chan! I know! It must be Rei and Mako-chan's bad influence. Ami-chan!" she wailed, "They've poisoned your sweet innocent mind!"

"I hardly think she needed our help for that" the raven-haired girl laughed.

"Well played, Ami-chan!" Mamoru grinned. "I always wondered how devastating it would be if you ever turned your incredible intellect to the task of teasing people."

"And now we know!" Usagi added with a giggle.

"Well!" Minako twisted her head toward Taro in a huff. "Did you ever hear such... Taro-love, why are you laughing?"

Her fiancee didn't need to answer as at that moment the couples reached the entrance to the teriyaki restaurant. "Minna, we have arrived!" Usagi proclaimed, still in her haughty queen-voice. "And just in time too! I'm beginning to feel a touch faint."

"You haven't eaten in at least twenty minutes, so it could be hunger" Rei mused. "Then again Usagi-chan, we did walk all the way down here from our cabins so it also could be complete physical exhaustion."

"Shut up, Rei-chan!"

"I think it's both."

"I'll remember that!" Usagi scowled.

"I doubt it."

"Leave me alone!"

"If only I could" the miko sighed.

"Ohh! Do you see what I have to put up with from her nearly every single day, Mamo-chan?" She glared at Rei. "Just for that, I hope when you get back home your car is covered in bird poo!"

"How... unappetizing" Makoto muttered. "Yuji honey, how about we find everyone a table before this war of words gets any worse?"

. . . . .

One deck lower in the Orient Venus, substitute cruise director Tachibana Miyu strode purposefully toward her cabin. Upon entering the corridor leading to the crew's quarters she was halted by the ship's second officer.

"Tachibana-san, don't forget that staff meeting in one hour. It's in room nine. And... welcome back aboard."

"Arigatou, Yuhara-san. I won't forget the meeting. I just need a little time to... freshen up first."

"Excellent. I'll see you there." The officer hurried away, leaving Miyu alone in the hallway.

'An hour should be more than sufficient for the first step of my plan' she thought with a smile, continuing on to her room. Reaching the small windowless cabin she clicked on the light and closed and locked the door. Her suitcase was where she had left it in the center of her bed and the young woman quickly zipped it open. After hanging up her casual clothes and spare uniform, she chuckled as she found a paperback novel in one of the drawers with Sayuri's name written inside it.

'Such a silly girl you are, Kono Sayuri' Miyu thought with a smile. "After all this time you still believe that a wink and a coyly spoken suggestion could separate a man from the one he loves.' She turned back to her nearly empty suitcase. "There's a very good reason why I always win our little bets" she spoke, addressing her absent friend. "And I'll win again. Tomorrow night, until I'm finished with him, Kumada Yuuichirou will become completely and wholly mine."

She reached into the bottom of her case and gently removed a neatly-folded black cloth. Miyu knelt on the floor beside the largest open space in her cabin and slowly, almost reverently untied the ribbon that bound the cloth closed.

For just a moment she allowed herself to picture her target's girlfriend in her mind, a young miko with straight raven hair that was nearly the equal in length to hers. Her smile grew as she continued her task. "A simple shrine maiden! Hino Rei, you have no idea who you and your lover boy are up against." Miyu laughed aloud, "Sayuri told me that she overheard one of your friends calling her a witch. You won't realize until it's far too late that she suspected the wrong person!"

Miyu began unfolding the inky-black cloth, revealing first one point where two straight silver lines came together, and then another. More of the pattern was exposed until finally the cloth lay fully opened on the cabin floor and a large silver pentagram glimmered ominously in the room's soft light. The cruise director removed five candles from the depths of her case and carefully placed them at the points of the star. 'Shinto beliefs are no match for the power of the black arts, Hino-chan' she smiled wickedly. 'A bitter lesson you and your boyfriend will no doubt soon learn.'

. . . . .

"I'll try the steak, please" Mamoru informed the server. "Have you decided what you'd like yet, Usako?"

His fiancee pored over the menu like a wizened archeologist studying an ancient artifact. "Two more minutes!" she promised. "I'll know what I want by then, Mamo-chan."

The server nodded and looked questioningly at Ryo, who promptly placed his and Ami's order. She slowly worked her way around the large circular table until she again reappeared beside the indecisive blonde.

"Are you ready to order now, Miss?"

"Was that two minutes already?" Usagi groaned.

"If you can't make up your mind between the chicken or the steak, why don't you order both?" Rei teased. "I'm sure you can find room in that bottomless stomach of yours for everything."

"I'll do that!" Usagi decided. She beamed up at the server. "One chicken and one steak please! And extra rice with both of them! Arigatou!"

The young miko's grin faded into incredulity. "You're ordering both dinners? You've got to be kidding, Usagi-chan! I wasn't serious. I was just making a joke."

"A joke? It sounded like a great idea to me!" the blonde smiled happily. "Arigatou, Rei-chan! Thanks to you, my dinner problem is solved!"

'Why does she misunderstand nearly everything I say?' the raven-haired girl wondered with a sigh.

Chapter 22:

"Is something wrong with your meal, sweetheart?" Part-way through the teens' dinner, Yuuichirou looked on worriedly when his fiancee abruptly set down her knife and fork and sat back in her seat, closing her eyes.

"Rei darling?" he asked again with growing concern.

"Didn't you feel that?" the miko asked him quietly.

Yuuichirou shook his head. "I don't feel anything unusual. Then again, my senses aren't nearly as attuned as yours or your grandfathers are, my love."

"Feel what, Rei-chan?" Usagi questioned before polishing off her chicken with a last big bite. "Do you have indigestion?"

"No." Rei sat still for a moment, then shrugged. "It was probably nothing."

"You certainly can't complain about the food here" Usagi said. "It's delicious! Except for the horrible carrots. I hate those stupid things!"

"Baka! I wasn't talking about the food, Usagi-chan! I meant something else. Kind of like... a strange energy somewhere nearby."

"Ohhh! Sounds scary!" Minako giggled. "Maybe the ghosts from that haunted house we stayed at decided to come with us on the cruise too."

"I'm not kidding, Minako-chan" the shrine maiden muttered. "Anyway, it's gone now." She glared at the blonde. "Ghosts don't go on cruises!"

"How do you know that?" Minako asked innocently. "Everyone needs a vacation at one time or another."

"I'm sure Taro will, after this trip is over" Makoto laughed.

Usagi pushed her empty plate away and reached for the dessert menu. "I'm not going to let Rei's weird feelings ruin my dinner."

"You still have room for dessert after those two large meals, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked in surprise.

"There's always room for dessert, Ami-chan! Let me see now..." she pondered, "what would go well with all that steak and chicken and rice and vegetables I just ate?"

"A trip to the hospital?" Makoto offered with a chuckle. "Or the ship's gym?"

Usagi ignored the brunette's verbal jab and soon selected an appealing finish to her meal. "I know! I'll order a big bowl of ice cream! It'll be perfect!" Her brow furrowed in deep contemplation, "But what flavor do I want?"

"You're not having all of them?" Rei teased.

"Quiet, Rei-chan!" She announced, "I think I'll choose the strawberry tonight."

Makoto shot a quick glance across the table at Minako, who grinned back. "Usagi-chan, promise me you won't smear it all over Mamoru" the brunette begged.

"Why would I do a crazy thing like that, Mako-chan?" the blonde puzzled.

"Uh... never mind." Makoto heard Yuji begin to snicker at his brother. "Yuji-chan!" she scolded him. "Behave yourself!"

"Are you having the ice cream too, sweetheart?" Yuuichirou asked his fiancee.

"I'm not hungry for dessert tonight, lover" the raven-haired girl replied. She smiled sweetly at her man. "I mean, not for that kind of thing."

"Then have something else" Usagi insisted. "Why not? It's free!" She caught the loving look Rei gave Yuuichirou and giggled knowingly. "Ohh! Now I understand! More chemistry lessons!" she tittered. "How about our two geniuses? Any big plans for the evening?" she asked Ami and Ryo.

"We're planning on relaxing together with our new book at the piano bar" Ami replied with a happy smile. "I can't think of a more enjoyable end to our day than a little reading, some soft background music and perhaps sharing a nice glass of wine with my Ryo-kun."

"Guess what my Taro-love and I are doing next!" Minako bubbled brightly.

"I'd rather not, thanks anyway" Makoto shuddered.

"Silly! We're going for a walk on deck under the stars. Now that's a romantic thing to do after a meal!"

"Now that you mention it, that doesn't sound half bad" the brunette mused. "What do you think of the idea, Yuji honey?"

"Count me in, Mako-chan" he agreed. "I need some fresh air to shake a very disturbing picture from my mind." He gave his brother a big grin. "Know what I mean, Taro-chan?"

Taro only had time to frown before Minako grabbed his hand and whisked him up from his seat. "Let's go outside, honey-love! The stars are waiting for us!"

Makoto watched them leave. "Looks like they're heading toward the front of the ship, honey. So we'll go to the back."

The group gradually went their separate ways, leaving Usagi and Mamoru alone at the table. The blonde soon finished her ice cream and smacked her lips together appreciatively. "That was so tasty!"

"How would you like to spend the evening, Usako?"

"With my prince" she smiled lovingly. "No matter what we do, I'm happy just as long as we're together, Mamo-chan."

"As am I, Usako." He suggested, "You haven't been to the ship's video game arcade yet. Would you like to drop in there for a while?"

"Hai hai! And after that maybe we can go for a romantic walk under the stars too?"

"Certainly, my princess. And... after our walk?"

Usagi's big blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "I think you know what comes next, Mamo-chan!"

. . . . .

For the first time since the Orient Venus had set sail that week, the next morning brought cooler temperatures and misty rain to the ocean east of Japan.

In her first class cabin Rei stood at the window in her bright red yukata, watching a layer of fog linger low above the calm blue sea. Her fiancee was still sleeping, his muted breathing the only sound in their room. The miko thought back to the previous night and smiled as she remembered the sweet love and tender passion she and her Yuuichirou had shared. But after they had fallen asleep, an odd and unsettling dream had disturbed the girl's slumber.

'What am I missing?' she pondered. 'Something strange is happening. Something... unfamiliar.' Lost in thought, she didn't hear her fiancee awaken and climb out of bed. He stepped up behind her and slipped his arms around her slender waist.

"Someone's up early today."

"A little." Rei leaned back against his comforting warmth and sighed with delight as he gently kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"And I love you, my beautiful Rei." He added, "I think my future bride is feeling restless this morning. Care to enlighten your humble apprentice?"

"I would, darling. If only I knew what was going on" she replied. "Last night I dreamt about you. And about that new cruise director. You were with her somewhere, but you weren't your normal self. It was almost as though she had you under her control somehow."

"Oh? Rei my darling, I hope you're not upset about what happened during our tennis game yesterday. I don't know what distracted me so much, but please don't worry. I only have eyes for you. I love only you."

"I know." She turned and buried herself against his firm, well-toned chest. "Maybe I am imagining things." She smiled, "I don't want to end up as paranoid as Usagi!"

"You won't, sweetheart. There's really no need to." Yuuichirou peered through the window. "If this heavy fog doesn't lift, you may have to cancel your afternoon tennis game with Mako-chan."

"I'll worry about weather and games later, Yuuichirou honey. Let's just be together for now." She suddenly gasped, "Yuuichirou-chan! You're standing at the window completely naked!"

"So?" he grinned. "No one can see us out here at sea. I don't think any passing ships will get that close, especially in the fog."

"You're absolutely right, lover" she relented. "Maybe I do get too paranoid and jealous sometimes."

"Not a problem, darling. Your old Doctor Yuuichirou has the perfect cure to take your mind off your troubles."

"He does, does he?" Rei gazed into his handsome smiling face. Her arms pulled him closer and the young lovers kissed deeply. "What treatment are you planning, doctor?"

"I believe a thorough physical examination is in order" her fiancee grinned.

"Sounds good to me" the raven-haired girl cooed. "I'll start right away."

"Hey, aren't I supposed to be the doctor here?" Yuuichirou exclaimed.

"Not today you aren't."

. . . . .

The morning mist eventually gave way to bright afternoon sunshine for the teens' last full day at sea. As afternoon came, Usagi and Mamoru strolled onto the mid-deck where the tennis court was located. "Let's sit over there, Mamo-chan. I want to have a really good view of the game." She dropped into a chair along with a fresh supply of soda and snacks.

"Remember that we should remain completely impartial, Usako. It wouldn't be fair to cheer for one girl over another."

"But I want to cheer for Mako-chan!" his girl muttered. "There's no way I want evil Rei to win."

"Let's leave the support duties to Yuji and Yuuichirou, my princess."

"Oh all right" Usagi grumbled. "But that isn't nearly as much fun." She waved at two friends who appeared at a nearby doorway. "Ami-chan! Ryo-chan! Over here!"

"Who do you think will win, Mamoru-san?" Ryo asked after he and his beloved Ami took their seats.

"That's a tough call. Makoto is somewhat more athletic, but Rei has more tennis experience. It promises to be a very interesting matchup, Ryo-chan."

"Go Mako-chan!" Usagi blurted at the still-empty court. "Don't let me down!"

"Usako, try to remember what I just said" her fiancee chuckled. "A queen should always deal fairly and equally with her subjects, including her closest friends."

"Gomen." Frowning at the gentle rebuke, Usagi tore open a bag of shrimp chips and began munching away. A hand suddenly darted into the bag from behind her, accompanied by a familiar giggle.

"Hey! No stealing, Minako-chan! It's more polite to ask first!"

"Just this one!" the second blonde laughed. "You sit right there, Taro-love!" After the boy from Nerima eased himself into a nearby deck chair, Minako settled comfortably into his lap, producing an ominous creak from the straining wooden seat.

"That chair sounds like it's overloaded, Minako-chan" Ami cautioned. "Please be careful."

"This thing? Don't be ridiculous, Ami-chan!" her friend scoffed. "It can easily hold both of us! See?" To emphasize her point she began bouncing up and down in the squeaking seat, much to Taro's embarrassment.

"Will you two please try to control yourselves?" Rei hissed as she and Makoto walked up with their fiancees. "You're causing a public scene, Minako-chan!"

"I was just testing the chair" the blonde mumbled.

"Sure you were" Makoto chuckled. "And Taro's self control too!"

"Oh! I guess I was!" Minako giggled. "Sorry, honey-love. We'll leave that for later!"

"Unbelievable" Rei sighed. "Enough of that maniac's one-track mind. Let's get started. Are you ready, Mako-chan?"

"Hai. Uh, just give me a minute, Rei-chan. Would you pass me my hachimaki, Yuji honey?"

As Rei watched, Makoto tied a strip of white cloth around her head. In the center was a large red circle, and kanji on either side of the Japanese national emblem formed the phrase, 'Be sure of victory'.

"You're really taking this game seriously, aren't you?" Rei asked in surprise.

"This? Just a little something Yuji bought me in the ship's gift shop, Rei-chan." The tall brunette casually twirled her racket. "I'm ready now."

Not to be outdone, the miko brought her hands together and closed her eyes in a silent Shinto prayer for success. She looked up at her friend with a confident grin. "Let's play."

"Win big, Mako-"

"Usako!"

"Gomen again, Mamo-chan." Usagi hung her head in shame for a moment before returning her attention to her snacks.

Chapter 23:

After a good-luck kiss from their guys, Makoto and Rei walked onto the court with the brunette holding the ball. Rei suggested, "Let's keep this simple so we don't tie up the court too long, Mako-chan. Instead of having to win by the usual four points, how about the first of us to score twenty-one wins the game. We can switch serves after every two shots."

"Sounds good" Makoto nodded. "You want me to start?"

"Sure" Rei replied, grinning. "And don't go holding back, Mako-chan. I won't be."

"I expected that much" the brunette chuckled.

"Minna! Let the game... begin!" Usagi pronounced, waving her chip bag in the air with a regal flourish.

"Arigatou, Your Majesty" Rei muttered with a sarcastic bow, ignoring Usagi's subsequent glare and her predictable stuck-out tongue. "Ok, Mako-chan. Show me what you've got."

The taller girl tossed the ball in the air and sent it blasting across the net. Rei expertly backhanded the foam orb to the opposite corner of the court, catching the brunette off-guard. She scrambled toward it and swung but just missed making the return.

"That's one point for Rei!" Minako bellowed, startling Usagi who nearly choked on her sip of soda.

"Not so loud!" the other blonde sputtered. "You're screaming right in my ear, Minako-chan!"

"Gomen, Usagi-chan!"

The second point went much the same way, with Rei targeting the far corner and forcing Makoto to sprint wildly across the court.

"This isn't starting out for my Mako-chan nearly as well as I'd hoped" Yuji sighed. His fiancee glanced over and he gave the love of his life an encouraging smile. "I love you!" he called to her, blushing when she blew him a kiss.

'Enough of this miss-the-ball nonsense!' Makoto refocused on her task with renewed determination. 'Time to get down to business!'

Rei's first serve was met by a vicious blast from the brunette and the ball blazed past the stunned miko before she could react. 'Now that's more like it!' Makoto smiled in satisfaction. Now it was her turn to make her friend run and the score was quickly tied at two.

Makoto was about to serve again when she and her raven-haired opponent were distracted by an avian screech and accompanying angry outburst from Usagi. "Aha! I thought you'd be back, you little monster!" the blonde yelled at a nearby seagull. "You can just forget about stealing any more of my snacks! I'm on to you!" She waggled an admonishing finger at the bird eyeing her nearby. "You're not getting even a single one of my chips today!"

"Do you mind?" Rei scolded her friend. "We're trying to play over here."

"See what you're doing?" Usagi glared at the belligerent foul. "You're spoiling the game! Shoo!"

The gull took to the air, swooped around the deck behind the teens and came to rest on Usagi's head, perching between her twin odango. The startled girl threw her arms in the air. "Ahh! Mamo-chan, get it off me!"

Before Mamoru could react, Usagi's panicked flailing was enough to drive the bird away on its own, but not before leaving an unwelcome present behind. Ami politely hid a giggle behind her hand. "Oh my!"

"Uh... Usako?" Mamoru felt terrible about laughing at the expense of his girl but he and his friends couldn't resist. "That seagull left a little something in your hair."

"Nani? Please tell me it's an egg" his fiancee begged.

"It's not an egg, my princess. Sorry."

"Ohh! That stupid, evil bird!" Usagi twisted her head around and scowled at the now-empty sky. "I hate you, wherever you are!"

"You'd better wash that mess out of your hair, Usagi-chan! Unless you like it there!" Minako tittered.

"Hai. Minna, I'll be back soon. Stupid bird!" The forlorn future queen stormed away. "And would everyone please stop laughing at me!" she hissed at the other teens before disappearing inside the ship.

"Now that odango-atama's sideshow is finally over, let's continue our game, shall we?" Rei snickered. Bolstered by cheers of encouragement from their young men, Rei and Makoto's match progressed until the score reached fifteen points apiece.

"You're honestly better at this than I thought, Mako-chan" the miko complimented her friend through the net.

"You too, Rei-chan. Your experience is making me work hard for every point."

"This game is so close, Taro-love!" Minako exclaimed while squirming in his lap. "Isn't it exciting?" Her smile disappeared as the sound of splintering wood reached her ears. "Nani?"

Rei was about to serve when a loud crack and a scream echoed from the sidelines.

"Aiiee!"

"What now?" The miko glared over just in time to see one leg of Taro's deck chair collapse. She watched Minako and her fiancee topple backward and sprawl onto the deck in a heap.

"Minako-chan! You broke the deck chair!" Ami gasped.

"I can see that, Ami-chan!" the blonde groaned back. "Don't bother saying I told you so!"

"Sweetheart, would you mind moving your elbow?" Taro wheezed. "It's digging into my ribs. I can't breathe!"

"Gomen!"

"There's more action over there than there is here on the court!" Makoto chuckled. Across the net, Rei shook her head in disbelief at the chaos nearby.

The two teens picked themselves up and mustering what remaining dignity he could find, Taro carried the remains of the chair away. He was met by the cruise director who chose that inopportune moment to emerge from inside the vessel.

"I'm really sorry about the damage, miss" the teen mumbled with nervous embarrassment. The broken leg slipped from his hand and clattered onto the wooden deck.

Miyu nonchalantly waved away his concern. "Don't worry about it. Some of our deck chairs are becoming quite old and brittle. I'm sure our maintenance people can replace the leg without much difficulty."

"That's a relief to know. Arigatou." Taro found two intact seats and carried them to his waiting love while Miyu nonchalantly strolled up behind Yuuichirou.

"Konnichiwa, Kumada-san. Enjoying the game?"

The Shinto apprentice stood and spun around at the sound of her voice. "Hello again, Tachibana-san" he replied. Something suddenly swept over him, an irresistible urge to make eye contact with the woman. The moment he did, his thoughts began to cloud as her indigo eyes locked onto his in an almost hypnotic stare.

"Such a beautiful afternoon" Miyu stated.

"Hai… a beautiful afternoon" the boy mumbled. His mind became increasingly disjointed. 'What is happening to me?' Yuuichirou's subconscious wondered with growing alarm. 'I... just can't look away!'

Back on the court, the score had quickly reached twenty for both players. Yuji was now also on his feet as the game neared its finale. Makoto's next serve would decide the match and the brunette positioned herself for what would undoubtedly be a tricky reply from her skilled friend.

"You get so much sunlight in your first-class cabin, don't you?" Miyu asked Yuuichirou, though her words were more a command than a question.

"Hai. It's... bright in there" he answered, now mesmerized by the young woman's intoxicating look.

Usagi finally reappeared and rushed back to her seat, passing behind the cruise director and Rei's fiancee.

"Much brighter than my little cabin..." Miyu spoke in carefully measured tones. "On deck three. Room sixty-nine."

"Deck three... room sixty-nine" the befuddled apprentice repeated robotically, the fog filling his mind rendering him powerless to break free from the woman's unblinking gaze.

Rei glanced over at her fiancee, expecting an enthusiastic last word of encouragement from her young man. Instead, she froze at the sight before her, her mouth falling open in stunned shock. The miko didn't see or hear Makoto's final serve and didn't react at all to the ball as it whizzed past.

"My Mako-chan wins!" Yuji blurted happily, rushing toward the court to give his girl a celebratory kiss while his friends cheered the victor.

Makoto looked in puzzlement at Rei, wondering why she hadn't attempted to return her shot. She followed the troubled miko's frowning stare to see the replacement cruise director calmly walking away from Yuuichirou. The teenage boy was standing rigidly still with a blank expression on his face, and Rei promptly abandoned her racket and hurried over to him.

As she approached, her fiancee seemed to ease out of his oddly trance-like state. His girl was tempted to scold him for talking to the cruise director at such an important moment, but Rei sensed deep inside that something was badly amiss with her future husband.

"Yuuichirou honey?" she spoke softly. "Are you ok?"

The boy shook his head in confusion and blinked several times before his eyes finally refocused on the young woman he loved. He humbly apologized, "I'm really sorry, Rei darling. I missed the end of the game. Did you win?"

"No. Mako-chan won."

"It was a tie, Rei-chan" Makoto said as she and Yuji joined them. She leaned to whisper in the miko's ear, "What's going on?"

"I'm still not sure" her worried friend quietly replied. "But whatever it is, it isn't good." Rei took her love's arm. "Perhaps you've gotten too much sun, Yuuichirou-chan. Come on honey, let's get you back to our cabin."

"Good idea" he nodded. "I really need to rest for a minute."

. . . . .

With the cruise's last formal dinner less than an hour away, Ami and Ryo once more began donning their evening best in their cabin. Standing together near the window, Ami fussed over her boy, straightening his tie. They heard a sharp knock on their door and the blue-haired girl called, "Please come in. The door is unlocked."

Wearing an orange and cream gown and matching bright orange stilettos, Minako whisked into the room. "Sorry to bother you, but I really need your help with my Taro."

"What's wrong?" Ami asked. Her eyes went wide. "Is he unconscious?"

"No, silly!" Minako giggled. "Nothing like that! My honey-love is in the shower. What I meant to say was, I know there'll be more dancing after dinner tonight and I was hoping you could give me a few quick pointers. I'm... not very good at it" she admitted. "Certainly not like you or Mako-chan."

"Oh!" Ami smiled with relief. "We'd be glad to help, Minako-chan" her friend answered. "But there isn't much time left before dinner to properly instruct you on the various dance styles we may encounter tonight."

"That's fine!" the blonde replied optimistically. "I don't expect you to turn me into an instant expert. But if there's any little thing you can do to help me dance better, I'd really appreciate it."

"There is one important first step we can take right away" Ami smiled. She reached around and removed a small price tag from the blonde's new gown. "You won't be needing this tonight."

"Oops! How did I miss noticing that silly thing?" Minako laughed. "Arigatou, Ami-chan! You just saved me from dying of embarrassment!"

Ami asked her love, "Ryo-kun, would you find something appropriate on the cabin's radio please?" Her fiancee soon had soft music playing and Ami stood in front of her friend. "Take my right hand and we'll start with something very basic."

"Basic is good!" Minako nodded. She paused to kick off her pumps. "I'd better practice without those, just in case my feet misbehave!"

"I appreciate that" Ami giggled. "Let's begin with a waltz, since that's what's currently playing."

. . . . .

Fifteen minutes later, Minako thanked the couple. "That was a big help, Ami-chan! I'm sure my Taro will be grateful too. Now I know to stick with the simple stuff! Uh... I'm really sorry about your feet. I hope they aren't too sore."

"I'll be just fine, Minako-chan. Remember to relax and have a good time. And a final piece of advice, if I may..."

"I know! Sit out any fast or complicated dances" the blonde nodded. "Got it! Arigatou!" Gathering her shoes she rushed back to her room and Ami immediately hobbled over to sit on the bed. Ryo knelt beside her and began gently massaging her throbbing toes.

"That feels really nice, my love" Ami sighed.

"Do you think the lessons helped her at all?" he asked hopefully.

"One thing's for sure, my Ryo-kun" his girl smiled through her pain. "There's no way they could make Minako dance any worse. That would be quite impossible!"

Chapter 24:

The couples had only just taken their seats in the now-familiar dining room when Ami tensed, a small frown appearing on the blue-haired girl's pretty face. "Ryo-kun, the captain's daughter is coming over" she whispered. Her fears were unfounded when Namiko greeted her and her fiancee with a friendly smile.

"Good evening, Mizuno-san. Hello Urawa-san. It's nice to see you both again."

"Uh... hello" Ryo replied somewhat cautiously.

"I'm here on behalf of my father. He'd like you and your other newly-engaged friends to join him at his table tonight."

"That's quite the honor, Arai-san" Ami smiled appreciatively. "But how did you know about the other engagements?"

"News travels fast on a ship at sea" Namiko said with a smile. "There are few secrets here."

"Did you hear that, Taro-love?" Minako beamed. "We're celebrities now! On my ship! How appropriate!"

"Don't let it go to your head, Minako-chan" Rei muttered. She watched the three couples leave her table and her eyes came to rest on the blonde sitting across from her. "Looks like we're stuck eating together, Usagi-chan. Again!" she sighed.

"You should feel honored too, Rei-chan" her friend told her. "After all, not everyone has the privilege of dining with their queen."

"Lucky for them!" the raven-haired girl scoffed. "They can enjoy their dinner in peace without dodging your flying elbows. And do I have to remind you that you're not our queen yet? Until that day comes you're just an annoyance."

"You're just jealous!"

"A really, really big annoyance!"

"Quiet you!"

Yuuichirou grinned at Mamoru. "It never ends."

"Unfortunately not, Yuuichirou-chan" Usagi's young man sighed. "Sometimes I think lasting peace in the middle east would be more attainable than a truce between Usagi and Rei."

. . . . .

Makoto and Yuji felt uncomfortably out of place at the center table, dining amidst a sea of neatly-pressed white uniforms. "I'm beginning to think I've joined the navy!" Yuji chuckled.

As dinner drew to a close, the captain of the cruise ship stood and tapped his glass with a spoon to draw everyone's attention. "At this time, I'd like to congratulate our special young guests who have taken a very big step in their lives." He chuckled, "It isn't often that the Orient Venus has an engagement occur at sea, but we are fortunate on this voyage to have not one, but three engagements. Minna, let's congratulate our young couples!"

To the sound of applauding passengers, the six young people stood and bowed. "This is embarrassing!" Makoto whispered to her blushing fiancee.

"I love it!" Minako giggled, bowing to the dinner guests a second time for good measure, then a third before finally sitting down.

"On behalf of myself and my crew" Captain Arai continued, "I'd like to give each of you our very best wishes as you move forward in your relationships together. Perhaps someday you will join us once again on the Orient Venus, but as husbands and wives."

"Just look at Minako!" Rei grumbled to Yuuichirou. "Soaking up the limelight like a movie star!" The blonde was all bright smiles, but her joy evaporated at the captain's next words.

"Minna, for our first dance tonight, let's turn the floor over to the three young couples who have pledged their love to one another this week." Amid another round of applause, Minako's face turned ghostly pale.

"No!" she fretted. "I'm going to make a fool of us in front of all these people, Taro-love!" Her fiancee cringed as well at the horrifying thought, his toes curling within his shiny black shoes.

Ami and Ryo arose from their chairs beside the worried pair. "Try to watch what I or Mako-chan do and copy it, Minako-chan" the blue-haired girl suggested. She smiled happily at Ryo and offered him a white-gloved hand. "Shall we dance, my darling?"

"Of course, Ami my love."

The other two girls and their future husbands followed Ami and Ryo onto the floor to the opening refrains of what thankfully sounded to Minako like a slow dance.

"I can't look!" Rei groaned. "But I have to. It's almost like watching a train wreck!"

The miko's fears were all for naught as the seventeen-year-old from Nerima and his love began gracefully swaying together across the floor. Instead of looking to Ami or Makoto for guidance, the blonde's nervousness vanished as she gazed deeply into her Taro's loving eyes. Together the couple allowed the soft music and their feelings for one another to flow through them and gently guide their every move.

"Minako and Taro aren't doing half bad tonight, Mamo-chan" Usagi remarked.

"Impressive" her fiancee nodded. "Very impressive. Minako's dancing style has become much more like yours, Usako."

"No it hasn't! I'm still better!"

"I don't believe it!" Rei spoke in awe. "Now I have seen everything!"

. . . . .

Nearly two hours later the evening's festivities came to a close and the teens began their long trek back to their cabins. "That was so much fun, honey-love!" Minako bubbled. "I could have danced all night!"

"What's come over you, Minako-chan?" Rei puzzled. "I was expecting Taro to be limping long before now, but you were dancing together like you'd been doing it forever. At least on the slower songs."

"That's the power of love, Rei-chan!" the blonde replied happily. "I felt so confident and comfortable in my Taro's arms tonight. Like I could do anything!" She snuggled against her man as they walked along. "And you know what the best part is? Our night has only just begun, Taro-love! I feel like we could dance from one end of the ship to the other!"

"And straight into the sea!" Makoto chuckled. "Seriously though, I'm happy you finally got those crazy feet of yours under control, Minako-chan. You both did really well tonight."

"Arigatou, Mako-chan." She turned to wink at Ami. "And thank you, Ami-chan. You're a fantastic teacher."

"I'm glad I could help" her studious friend replied shyly.

"It's getting late, sweetheart. Perhaps we shouldn't press our luck with more dancing" Taro suggested.

"Ok! We'll do something that's even more fun!" Minako giggled, "You know, there's still a little oil left in that bottle, honey-love."

"Here they go again" Makoto groaned while Yuji began snickering beside her.

Taro gave his brother a stern glare. "Stop that!"

"Gomen, Taro-chan" Yuji chuckled. "I can't help myself!"

"I'm kind of relieved that new cruise director wasn't at dinner tonight" Rei thought aloud. "One bad dream about her was more than enough."

"After we dock tomorrow we'll probably never see her again, darling" Yuuichirou reassured her. "I've forgotten all about her and maybe you should too."

Makoto overheard their exchange. "What's up with you and that woman, Rei-chan? Do you think she has something to do with Yuuichirou acting so strangely at the end of our tennis game?"

The miko frowned. "Perhaps. I still can't put my finger on it, Mako-chan. I get this weird feeling whenever I think of her. It's almost like..." Rei fell silent, lost in thought.

"She's a whole lot better than that evil witch we had to put up with at the start of our cruise, Rei-chan" Usagi insisted. "She hasn't bothered me or my Mamo-chan even once. I like her!"

"You would" Rei muttered. "I'm surprised you didn't become best friends with Beryl! You could have gone shopping together."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Usagi glared as she and her companions reached the elevator.

"You really should work harder on developing your inner senses, that's all I'm trying to say. Haven't you learned by now that there's more to this world than just what's in front of your face, Usagi-chan? Didn't that night we spent in the haunted house teach you anything?"

"You're too paranoid, Rei-chan!" the blonde scoffed. "Lately you've been imagining evil everywhere you look. It's getting ridiculous!"

"Why am I wasting my time?" the miko sighed. "It's like talking to a brick wall."

. . . . .

In her cabin several decks below, Miyu had just come off duty for the evening. She hung up her uniform and changed into a filmy black negligee. On her bedside table she placed a disposable camera, waiting to capture her prey asleep in her bed. 'A few photos should be enough proof to satisfy Sayuri and win our little bet' she thought with a soft chuckle. 'Not that I need the money. I'm after something much more important.'

Unfolding her cloth pentagram once again, she lit the five white candles at its cardinal points in turn as she spoke their name. "Earth... water... air... fire... and spirit." Kneeling before the silver symbol she took a sixth larger red candle in her hand, scratching the name 'Kumada Yuuichirou' into the wax with a fingernail. She placed the marked column in the center of the large star-shaped symbol and bowed before the glowing altar.

Miyu began to softly chant as she lit the sixth candle:

"This flame of passion in your heart,

from your true love you shall part

Come to me, this night alone,

become tonight my very own

So mote it be!"

An unseen breeze swept through the windowless cabin, causing the candle flames to flicker. A smile of unbridled lust slowly spread across Miyu's lips. "Tonight, Kumada Yuuichirou. Tonight when the clock strikes three, I will take you. Your mind, your body, your energy and your life-giving seed will no longer belong to your girlfriend. Tonight you shall be mine!"

. . . . .

In Rei's cabin, her fiancee pulled off his dinner jacket and took a step toward the closet. A sudden dizzy sensation caused the room to blur around him, his hands beginning to tremble. But after a moment the feeling subsided and the young Shinto apprentice shrugged it off. 'I must've eaten too much tonight!' he thought with a wry grin. 'How can Usagi do that every day?'

Rei slipped out of her red pumps and pushed them aside. "Did I ever mention what a great dancer you are, Yuuichirou honey?" She wrapped her arms around him, purring softly, "Or that we're so goodtogether?"

"We are?" he joked.

"Hai. We are." Her fingers reached up to loosen his tie. "They say in the western world that a match like ours is made in heaven, lover. But I think our love is even more special."

"Hai. Ours was made on the moon" Yuuichirou smiled. His fingers gently stroked her long silky-soft raven hair. "I love you so much, my beautiful Rei. So very, very much."

. . . . .

Later that night, Rei again began tossing restlessly in her bed as the face of Tachibana Miyu appeared once more in her dreams. The woman was smiling at her as though she alone knew a deep, dark secret and was deliberately withholding it from the girl.

"Who are you?" Rei heard herself ask the vision. "What are you doing to us?"

Miyu laughed coldly. "You're too late, shrine maiden. Too late to help the one you love!"

"No! It's never too late!" the anguished miko heard herself cry.

"Too late!" Miyu's leering face faded away, to be replaced by an image of her Yuuichirou. He appeared in his shrine robes with a bamboo broom in one hand, his back to the miko.

"Yuuichirou-chan!" Rei cried out in her dream. Even in her sleep her arms reached out to hold him. "My love!"

The boy slowly turned toward her. His usually smiling face was filled with fear.

"Help me, Rei-chan! I'm not strong enough! Please help me!"

Rei awoke on her side with a jolt, facing the window. In the dimness of the cabin, the numbers on her bedside travel alarm flashed two fifty-five. She sat up and spun around in her bed, gasping in horror. The sheets had been thrown back and her fiancee's burgundy robe was missing from the nearby chair where it had lay.

Her beloved Yuuichirou was gone.

Chapter 25:

"Feeling sleepy, my love?"

"Hai. Just a little. Sleepy and so very content, my Yuji" Makoto sighed happily. She and her young man shared one last kiss before the brunette settled her head onto their pillow. She suddenly laughed softly. "I'm getting nearly as bad as Minako, lover. I even forgot to take the tie out of my hair tonight."

She was about to remove it when she heard Rei's distressed voice call loudly from the cabin next door. "Yuuichirou-chan!" A moment later Rei called again, this time from the hallway. "Yuuichirou!"

"Something's wrong" Makoto stated. She sprang from her bed and hurriedly slipped into her robe.

"I'll come with you" Yuji offered.

"Not this time, honey. You stay right there and let me handle this." Makoto opened her cabin door to find her miko friend walking down the hall, the highly agitated girl clutching several of the ofuda she had brought along in her case. The raven-haired girl's eyes were on the verge of tears.

"Rei-chan" Makoto called, hurrying up to her close friend. "What's happening?"

"Yuuichirou is missing!" came the shocking reply. "I know now what's happening to him. Why didn't I realize it sooner?"

"Tell me."

"It's that new cruise director, Mako-chan. She's put some kind of spell on him. She's trying to take him from me." The raven-haired girl was heartbroken. "And I don't know where he is!"

Makoto gently grasped her arm. "We'll find him, Rei-chan. We'll find him and get him away from that woman. Don't worry."

"But he could be anywhere on the ship! I have no idea where to start looking. It may already be too late."

"Let's check all of this deck before we expand our search" the brunette suggested. "Maybe he hasn't gone too far yet. Do you want me to wake the others?"

"Hai, if he isn't up here" the miko nodded. "We'll need the help." Together the girls ran down the hall toward a door that divided the first-class deck into two sections.

Rei flung the door open, revealing a comical sight. A blonde girl in a pink yukata was stooped over a vending machine further down the hall, groping her hand inside.

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto yelled.

"Aaghh!" The blonde sprang upright, her fingers wrapped tightly around a candy bar. "Mako-chan, don't scare me like that!"

"Have you seen Yuuichirou?" Rei urgently asked, and Usagi instantly noticed deep distress in the miko's voice.

"Uh... no I haven't, Rei-chan" Usagi replied. "Should I have?"

"Rei thinks the cruise director is up to no good, Usagi-chan" Makoto quickly explained. "She's taken control of Yuuichirou somehow."

Usagi's eyes grew wide. "She has? She's as bad as that first woman! Even worse!"

"He could be anywhere on this ship. We have to find him before..." Rei's voice broke into a sob.

"I think I know where he is" Usagi said. "On deck three in room sixty-nine."

"How do you know that?" Makoto asked in surprise.

"When I was coming back to watch the end of your tennis game yesterday, I heard her tell Yuuichirou her cabin number. At the time I didn't think much of it-"

Makoto grabbed her arm, not waiting for the blonde to finish. "Come with us, Usagi-chan! There's no time to waste!"

"Hai!"

Together the three girls ran back to the elevator and descended to the third level of the Orient Venus.

. . . . .

Yuuichirou realized in the depths of his mind that he was now in an unfamiliar part of the ship, and knew he didn't want to be there. But the young man was compelled to keep going forward. "Why can't I stop?" he thought in alarm. "I don't want to be down here! I want to be with Rei!" The teen's feet kept moving, compelled by forces beyond his control. He soon arrived at a closed cabin with the number sixty-nine engraved on its door. In a daze he paused outside, only to hear a female voice call to him.

"Come in, Kumada Yuuichirou" she purred seductively. "I've been expecting you."

The boy's tortured mind fought with all his strength against the mysterious force that drove him on, but he watched in disbelief as his hand reached out and turned the knob. "Yes, my mistress." He swung the door open and stepped inside.

. . . . .

"This way!" Makoto yelled. Three teenage girls ran as fast as their feet could carry them down the long corridor with Usagi's two long braids flying behind the blonde. Rounding a bend in the hallway, Rei gasped as she spied her fiancee enter the room they were seeking and close the door.

"Minna, quick! Before he locks it!" the brunette urged, sprinting ahead of her companions.

. . . . .

Inside the dimly-lit cabin, Miyu smiled at the young man's awaited arrival. "Come to me, boy" she ordered. "And then remove your robe." She stood in her black negligee on the opposite side of her bed, its only covering being the cloth pentagram. Yuuichirou nodded obediently and despite his heart's screaming command to stop and flee, he found his hands beginning to untie the knot that held the front of his robe together. The door behind him suddenly burst open and Hino Rei and two other girls rushed inside.

"Nani?" the cruise director gasped in shock.

Rei spotted the cloth and the last piece of the puzzle instantly fell into place. "Leave him alone, you witch!"

"Get out of my room!" Miyu ordered. "Now!"

"She really is a witch?" Usagi was stunned by the revelation.

"That is correct" Miyu laughed. "The Kumada boy and I have plans for tonight. And they do not include you, Hino-chan. Now leave here while you still can!" The silver pentagram began to pulse, glowing with evil energy as the woman extended her fingertips toward the young miko.

Rei's hand gripped her love's shoulder and she spun him around. Yuuichirou's face was devoid of expression but his eyes cried out to her, begging her for help. The Shinto miko immediately pressed an ofuda against his forehead.

"AKURYO TAISAN!"

With the evil spell broken, her boy's eyes closed and he slumped unconscious into her waiting arms.

"You'll pay dearly for interfering!" Miyu warned. She raised her arms high and a stiff chilling breeze filled the room. "Guardians of protection! I call upon-"

"I hate witches!" Usagi yelled. She snatched up the cloth from Miyu's bed.

"Don't you touch that!" Miyu screamed.

The blonde girl glared defiantly back at the cruise director. "Watch me!" Gripping one edge of the cloth, Usagi ripped the pentagram in two. With a sharp crackle of dissipating energy, the strange wind abruptly stopped.

"No! You meddling little bitch!"

Miyu took two quick steps toward Usagi and roughly grabbed her shoulder. She pulled her other hand back to slap the girl as viciously as she possibly could. An instant later, the witch found herself slammed hard against the back wall of her cabin, tightly pinned there by the tall brunette. Makoto's face was close to hers, the girl's green eyes flashing in cold rage as one hand tightened around the cruise director's neck.

"If you even think of touching Usagi again, so help me, I'll drop you where you stand!"

"How dare you threaten me!" Miyu screamed, her voice hoarse from Makoto's unyielding grip. "I'll call security!"

The tall girl in the green yukata further tightened her hold. "Don't bother" Makoto growled. "We've already met."

"You're choking me!" the woman wheezed.

"Am I?"

Across the bed, Yuuichirou coughed and his eyes fluttered open. "Where...?" he mumbled. "Rei-chan, how did I get here?"

"It's ok, honey" Rei replied, steadying him. "Let's get you far away from this evil place."

Makoto slightly eased her clench on the woman, satisfied that Usagi's destruction of the pentagram had sapped the witch of her powers, at least for the moment.

"I'm reporting all of you for invasion and assault!" Miyu threatened. "You'll be detained until we reach port, and then you'll be arrested!"

"Go ahead and try" Rei replied coldly. "And while you're at it, be sure to tell Miyagi Akihiro about what happened too. I'm sure he'd love to know all about your little hobby and how you treat the passengers on his ship."

"The cruise line owner?" Miyu paled. "How do you know about him?"

"He and my fiancee's parents happen to be best friends" Rei told the woman. "So if you want to cause more trouble, go right ahead. You'll get plenty back."

"You're bluffing!"

Rei responded with an icy smile. "Why don't you try reporting us and see what happens?"

Makoto added with a chuckle, "Hai, and the next time you go to sea you'll be baiting hooks on a smelly old fishing boat somewhere."

"You... wouldn't!"

"No? Try us."

With an expression of utter defeat, the woman's shoulders slumped. She relented, "Please... leave me alone. I won't cause you any more problems."

Rei lead her man out of the room, followed by Usagi who turned and stuck her tongue out at the cruise director. "Evil witch!"

Makoto leaned closer to Miyu before relinquishing the grip on her throat. "Witch or no witch, any more trouble from you, and I mean anything, and it will be the last thing you do." She shook the trembling woman. "Understand?"

"Hai. I... understand" Miyu gurgled.

Releasing her hold, Makoto followed her friends from the cabin and after a last threatening glare at the quivering cruise director, slammed the door closed.

. . . . .

The four teens made their way back to their deck with Rei's arm snugly around her Yuuichirou to support the still-confused boy.

"Minna… what just happened to me?" he asked in a daze.

"You had an encounter with black forces, Yuuichirou-chan" Rei replied.

"I did? Uh... Is everything ok?"

The miko smiled and tenderly kissed his cheek. "Hai. It is now."

. . . . .

Nearing their cabins, Yuuichirou continued apologizing profusely to his girl. "I'm so sorry, my love. I tried my best to resist, but... I just didn't have the strength. Please forgive me."

"I understand, Yuuichirou-chan. Some forces in this world are stronger than any mortal's willpower. You're still a little wobbly so I'm putting you straight to bed. I'll explain everything to you in the morning, ok?"

"Arigatou." His eyes were again filled with love for the only girl in the world that mattered to him, the only girl he would ever love. "You saved me again, Rei-chan."

"Mako-chan and I helped too!" Usagi blurted.

Rei grinned at the blonde. "Hai. You certainly did, Usagi-chan. I owe you my deepest thanks. You really came through for me tonight."

"That's right!" Usagi laughed. "He he! Odango-atama saves the day!" She asked hopefully, "Does this mean you'll finally stop teasing me?"

"I promise not to tease you anymore" the miko vowed. She smiled, "For... at least a week."

"Ohh! Just one week?"

Makoto watched Rei guide her young man into their room with a wonderful sense of relief. Somewhere behind her a door opened and two sets of footsteps hurried up behind the brunette, accompanied by the unmistakable scent of strawberry. 'They're still at it!' Makoto thought with a faint groan. 'Minako and Taro are going to-" But the voice she head next caused her to spin around in complete surprise.

"Minna, what's going on?" Ami asked. "We heard commotion out in the hall and thought we should check on everyone."

"Everything's back to normal now, Ami-chan." Makoto allowed a smile to slowly creep across her lips and she leaned slightly closer to the curious young couple.

"Nani?" Ami asked, puzzled.

As her smile widened, Makoto took a long, deep sniff.

The blue-haired girl instantly blushed bright scarlet as she realized what Makoto was implying. She tightly grasped her Ryo's hand and dragged him back into their cabin, swiftly closing and locking the door behind her.

"Some people!" Makoto laughed. With Usagi and Rei now safely back in their rooms the brunette strolled over to her own door and opened it, finding Yuji waiting with a happy smile.

"Yuji honey" she chuckled, "some day we have got to try out that oil!"

Chapter 26:

"Ohayou!"

With the cruise now in its final hour, Usagi waved to Minako and Taro from within a snack bar on the Orient Venus. The happy couple greeted her and Mamoru before joining them, Makoto and Yuji at their small glass-topped table.

"Even with that giant smile you're wearing you still look a bit down, Minako-chan" Usagi noticed.

"Hai. Our cruise is nearly over and I don't want it to end, Usagi-chan" the other blonde said before sighing deeply. "I'm really going to miss my ship."

"We could become stowaways and head back out on the next cruise, sweetheart" Taro suggested with a grin.

"Don't tempt me, my little stud muffin!"

Makoto nearly choked on her coffee. "Stud muffin?"

"Now that's a fitting name" Yuji snickered. "Mind if I call you 'stud' for short?"

"Yuji-chan!" The older teenager directed a stern glare at his sibling.

"Don't like that name, Taro-chan? How about 'muffin-chan' instead?" Yuji's snicker quickly became a laugh.

"I'm never going to live this trip down" Taro sighed.

"I just heard from Rei there was a little excitement late last night" Minako said. "And to think I missed out on all the fun."

"I'm sure you didn't miss any fun at all last night, Minako-chan" Makoto snorted. "But yes, there was a confrontation between Rei and the cruise director earlier this morning. Who would have thought we had a real witch aboard the ship?"

"Well!" Minako exclaimed. "I certainly won't allow any more witches on my boat!"

"I'm very proud of the way you confronted that evil woman" Mamoru smiled at his fiancee. "That took courage, Usako. And thanks for stepping in to keep her safe, Mako-chan. I know I can always rely on you."

"To be honest, I enjoyed it Mamoru-san" the brunette grinned evilly. Her smile grew even wider as Ami and Ryo greeted their friends and sat at a nearby table. "Here for one last breakfast before we dock, lovebirds?"

"Hai" Ami nodded. "My Ryo-kun and I are going to try the smoothies, Mako-chan." She gestured to the menu sitting on her table. "They look quite delicious in this photo."

"I hear the strawberry kind is extra tasty" Makoto teased. "But I'm sure you and Ryo already know all about that, Ami-chan."

"Mako-chan!" Ami reddened and quickly reached for the menu, burying her blushing face behind it.

"That was too easy!" the brunette laughed. "So... what does everyone have planned for the rest of the week?"

"Silly! We're going to Nerima!" Minako blurted excitedly. "The moment we get back home, we'll tell my parents about our engagement and the cruise and then we're driving straight to your house! Do you and Yuji need a ride?"

"Uh... I think we'll be staying at my apartment until tomorrow, Minako-chan. I have to pay some bills and water my plants. Don't worry about us, we'll catch the train to Nerima first thing in the morning."

"No problem. I'll pick you up at the station!" Minako insisted. "You and your honey will be relaxing at your place in no time at all. I'll even try to beat my old speed record!"

Makoto and Yuji both cringed. "Arigatou" the brunette muttered.

"Mamo-chan, can we all go on another cruise someday?" Usagi begged. "This one was so much fun!"

"Don't forget romantic! So romantic!" Minako swooned before deeply kissing her Taro's lips.

"Minako-chan, when you said this was your love boat, you really weren't kidding!" Makoto laughed. She gazed happily at the sparkling engagement ring on her finger. "And... I guess it was mine too."

"And don't forget Ami's!" Minako added. Switching to English, she addressed the quiet couple sitting at the other table. "Isn't that right, Mrs. Urawa?"

Ami smiled back. "Some day I will have that name, Minako-chan" she replied, also speaking in English.

"What's everyone saying?" Usagi muttered. "I can hardly understand a single word!"

A voice behind her piped up. "In that case, maybe you should try paying more attention during foreign language studies, Usagi-chan." Rei and Yuuichirou settled into seats at Ami's table. "Instead of doodling in your notebooks and daydreaming in class."

"Hey! You promised you weren't going to tease me for a week, remember?" the blonde protested. "And it's still only the first day! That's not fair, Rei-chan!"

"I'm not teasing you" the miko replied. "I'm merely stating a commonly-known fact."

"Fine! Then no more facts for a whole week either!" Usagi yelled. "If I want facts I'll go back to school!"

"That won't help" Rei shot back. "School obviously hasn't taught you much so far."

"Ohh! Some people are so ungrateful!" the blonde grumbled. "Well at least I get to spend the rest of the week with my Mamo-chan! You'll be stuck working at the shrine! Ha!"

"That really isn't so bad, Usagi-chan" Yuuichirou reflected. "I realize after last night how much more I still have to learn."

"And you will, honey." Rei kissed his cheek. "With Grandpa's guidance and my help too, of course."

"Hai!" Yuuichirou grinned. "Before you know it I'll be a real Shinto Master, darling!"

"One step at a time, Yuuichirou-chan" the miko sighed. "I can see that you're completely back to your normal self again, lover."

"That must have been quite the harrowing experience you went through last night" Mamoru mused.

"I'll say it was!" Yuuichirou nodded. "I knew what I was doing the whole time but had absolutely no control over my own body. It was terrifying!"

"Sounds like a typical day in the life of Minako and Taro!" Makoto laughed. "Which reminds me, how's that book idea of yours coming along, Minako-chan?"

"I already have the chapter titles all planned out!" the blonde bubbled excitedly. "My book will start off with a section all about romance. You know, how a guy should properly treat his girl on a date. Things like that. And then it'll move on to cover more pleasurable activities!" she winked at the brunette.

"And to think you're going to be my sister-in-law someday" Makoto said with a sigh.

"I know! Won't it be great?"

"Minako-chan, if you're serious about writing and would like an editor or a proofreader for your book, I'll be more than happy to do it" Ami volunteered, much to her friends' surprise. She blushed as she sipped her smoothie, quickly adding, "Uh... purely as an academic exercise, of course."

"Of course" Rei chuckled. "Ami-chan, I don't think even you or your Ryo could learn anything new on that subject. But considering it's Minako the maniac we're talking about... I could be wrong."

"Everyone can learn from me!" Minako giggled. "I'm full of fun surprises! Aren't I, honey-love?"

Yuji peered across the table at his blushing older brother. "Is that true, stud muffin?"

Taro could only manage an embarrassed grin. "Shut up, Yuji-chan."

. . . . .

The five couples strolled together out onto the main deck as two tugboats slowly eased the Orient Venus into its berth. "It's so hot again today!" Usagi grumbled from the railing. "Mako-chan, you should think about putting in a swimming pool at your house."

"I'm not exactly made of money, Usagi-chan" the brunette laughed. "But it would be a nice addition. Maybe someday."

"We wouldn't even need to dig a hole for the pool, sweetheart" her fiancee remarked. "Just let Minako drive over your lawn a few more times, then fill the ruts with water. That'll be plenty deep enough!"

Makoto glared at Minako's pouting face. "And while we're on that subject, please don't park your car on any more of my flower beds! It took ages to fix the last one you wrecked."

"Gomen. It won't happen again" the blonde promised. She watched the boarding ramps lock in place against the ship and passengers begin to disembark from the Orient Venus. She turned to her fiancee with moist eyes. "Taro-love, I don't want to get off!"

"I'll bet he's heard that before!" Makoto chuckled.

"Minna, I hate to mention Senshi business at a time like this but we still have that strange meteor strike to investigate" Ami reminded her friends. "It could be somewhat important."

"Boooring!" Usagi groaned. "The only thing I want to investigate when we get home is a big tasty lunch!" Ignoring Rei's glare, she snuggled against her true love. "Mamo-chan, do you really think there'll be more trouble ahead for us?"

Her young man gazed across the sprawling city and on toward Fujiyama, the ancient snow-capped mountain towering majestically through the distant morning haze. "I honestly don't know what's in store for our futures, my Usako. Perhaps there will be other challenges ahead for us and the Sailor Senshi." He gently gathered the petite blonde into his arms. "But I do know that whatever happens in our lives from now on, my beautiful princess, we'll always have each other."

The odango-haired girl smiled happily at her handsome prince. "Hai! Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen... together forever. As it was always meant to be."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Note: Up next in the series is 'Unexpected'.


End file.
